


I'd Bargain and I'd Fight

by jf4m



Series: Here With Me [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jf4m/pseuds/jf4m
Summary: Here With Me from Peter's perspective.From Mentee to Lover, Peter means for it to happen.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Here With Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710175
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter's perspective from Here With Me. Though I recommend you read that first, it can stand alone.

“Hey Mr. Happy, Sir, it’s Peter, Peter Parker, and I um, I’m just checking in to see how the move back to the tower went. I um, I’m just letting you know that things are good here, with me. So um, yeah. I’ll check in with you again later. Just let me know if there’s anything I can help with, ok?”

Peter shakes his head, and thinks to himself, _Needy much? God Peter, just let it go_ before tucking his phone into the pocket Mr. Stark made for it in his new suit. Well, the pocket was a little big, but it fit his current phone just fine. Shattered screen and all. There’s a big piece of packing tape on it, _it’s fine._ In the distance Peter hears a call for help, pulls his mask down and swings off, not feeling the slight vibration of his phone.

About 4 hours later, while he’s sitting on a rooftop enjoying an apple that a newspaper vendor had tossed him, he feels his phone this time as it buzzes, and pulls it out to look at it. He relocks the screen, shakes it a little and then unlocks it again. _Nope, still there. Not imagining it,_ Peter thinks, a little wide eyed, under a cat meme from Ned, it’s a message from Mr. Stark. _Hey kid, swing by this afternoon will ya? I have something for you._

Peter looks toward the setting sun, jumps up, jams his mask down, phone hastily shoved in his pocket without even a reply, and he swings off toward the tower.

Arriving on what _looks_ like a landing pad, Peter’s unsure. “Hey Karen, should I have gone down to the main doors? I mean, would anyone let me in there?”

FRIDAY answers, “You’re welcome at either door Mr. Parker, please come in.” as she slides a glass paneled door over.

“Just Peter please, Miss.” Peter states as he takes a few steps in before abruptly stopping at the edge of what looks like a living room.

“Just FRIDAY for me then please Peter.” FRIDAY replies, “I alerted Boss when you arrived at the tower, he’s headed up from the lab now. Do make yourself comfortable while you wait.”

Peter pulls off his mask, but doesn’t take more than a few steps into the room. It looks like a magazine cover, all clean lines and shiny things. He’s sure that the sofa costs more than his whole apartment. He’ll stay right here thanks.

As the elevator doors open, Peter stands in shock at the first sight of this rumpled looking Mr. Stark. Hair sticking up in all directions, something black smeared across his shirt, jeans with one ripped knee. “About time Underoos. Had better things to do today, huh?”

“No!” Peter almost shouts, but then corrects his volume level, “No Sir, I just didn’t feel the notification. I think I broke the haptic motor the last time I dropped it.” He pulls his phone out to show it to Mr. Stark as the man flops down onto the edge of the pristine white couch.

“What are you still doing over there kid, come over here, and let me look at that phone, will ya?” Mr. Stark waves his hand generally in Peter’s direction. Peter cautiously walks over to the edge of the couch farthest from Mr. Stark, and sits tentatively on the edge, having to really stretch to hand his phone over.

“God kid, what is this relic, from the 90’s? It’s a brick. FRIDAY, add a new phone to Peter’s onboarding package.”

Peter’s head swivels to stare at Mr. Stark. “What?” he says with disbelief.

Mr. Stark doesn’t even look at him, still tapping away at the broken phone, “Your onboarding package. Every employee gets one. You can’t be seen walking around with a dinosaur like this. Not here. Anyway your suit was designed to perfectly fit our newest StarkPhone. It’s practically an insult to let _this_ touch that suit.” He sets the phone down on the glass table in front of him and starts to get up, Peter finally speaks.

“What? Mr. Stark, I don’t understand? I can’t afford a new phone right now, and I don’t work for you.” This causes Tony to pause and finally turn and look at Peter. “Yes you do.” Mr. Stark states with his eyebrow raised, “the internship? Once a week lab time? FRIDAY! Who was supposed to tell Underoos here about his internship?”

“You Sir. You told Mr. Hogan that you would talk to Peter about it, get him a badge, and go over proper security procedures with him last week.”

Tony rolls his head back, and then stretches it around in a circle once before looking at Peter again. “Shit. Um, well, how about an internship Pete? It would be with me, in the lab, once a week, maybe Tuesdays? I don’t know, we’ll work it out.”

Peter stumbles a bit with his feet, trying to stand and look presentable, “Tuesdays I have Decathlon Sir, every other week. Is that ok? I mean, I just rejoined and MJ will kill me if I quit again, I mean I will if you want.” Peter states quietly as he wrings his mask in his hands.

“Nah kid, every other week is fine. I don’t want you to quit your club. Just come when you can ok? Now let’s get you a badge and I’ll show you the lab.”

“Sir?” Peter timidly speaks up, “I don’t have any other clothes...again.”

Tony, closing his eyes and tipping his chin up toward the ceiling, takes a deep breath and holds it for a moment, before saying, “Sure kid. Let's get you something to change into. Bathroom’s just down the hall here.” Peter feels mortified and glances back out to the landing pad. “Nope, none of that,” Tony says as he catches Peter looking for an escape. “Just one picture of your curly mop and then you’re free to go.” Peter sighs, embarrassed, but follows Mr. Stark to the bathroom.

The next Tuesday after school, Peter heads to the tower as Peter Parker, not as Spider-Man, and walks in the front door. He asks one of the many receptionists where to go and gets a suspicious look. Peter provides his badge when asked and then is directed to the rear most elevator. FRIDAY speaks as he steps on, “Welcome back Peter. Boss is waiting for you in his lab.”

Peter, unsure of what he’s supposed to be doing there, stops right inside the doors to the lab and waits for Mr. Stark to notice him. It takes a while, music blaring, before Mr. Stark turns and spots him there. “Hey kid, your desk and space is over there, make yourself at home here and then let's see what you’ve got huh? Give me a holler if you need anything, I’m neck deep in these nanobots over here.”

“Sure thing Mr. Stark.” Peter replies as he walks toward _his_ station. He’s a little star struck still at the idea that Mr. Stark wants him in here, and lets him have his own station. He vows to do his best here. He has to. _Don’t mess this up man,_ he thinks as he sets off to make a new version of his web fluid to show to Mr. Stark.

3 months later and Peter still feels like he’s walking on eggshells around Mr. Stark. Like he’s always one noise away from getting kicked out. He had just finished bottling his new longest lasting fluid yet but needed a bathroom break desperately. He set the small jar down on the bench closest to him and set off down the hallway.

As Peter was washing his hands, he felt something was wrong. He quickly glanced around but couldn’t see anything that needed attention. He rushed back down to the lab,only to see Mr. Stark tossing the jar of fluid back and forth between his hands as he paced, dictating new suit specs to FRIDAY. Peter saw the moment it happened, one toss too high, he wasn’t going to catch it. Peter dove toward Mr. Stark's feet in an effort to grab it before it shattered everywhere, but his hands were still wet from the bathroom and it slipped right through. He ended up on his knees at Mr. Stark's feet. Terrified to see his reaction, he starts apologizing before hearing Mr. Stark laugh and toss out that he shouldn’t be upset and that it wasn’t his fault. _Mr. Stark doesn’t understand,_ thinks Peter as he explains that it’s the last final trial of the 4 hour formula. But surprisingly Mr. Stark just laughs, sounds almost proud of him, and calls for DUM-E to bring him a chair.

Peter’s amazed at the afternoon they have, stuck to the floor with no other company, Peter learns all about MIT and Colonel Rhodes, he could never call him Rhodey like Mr. Stark does, and in turn tells Mr. Stark all about Ned and MJ, Decathlon and even Flash. Mr. Stark offers to come to his school so Peter can show off a little, but Peter turns him down. “I don’t want them to try to be my friend just because I know you Sir. The friends I have are enough, and I know they like me for who I am and not what I can get them.”

Mr. Stark replies, “I understand Underoos, just let me know if I can ever help ok? Really, anything you need.”

“Ok Mr. Stark, I’ll let you know if I really need something.” And with that, it was like they were almost friends.

Usually Peter has time after school to get a snack from the bodega on the corner before Happy comes to get him on lab days. Today was not his day. He woke up late, missed the train, had to run and on top of all of that, forgot his lunch at home. He’d been eating a school lunch and a bagged lunch for a while now, trying to keep up with his metabolism. Peter had spent what little pocket money that he did have at the vending machine in the hall trying to not let his rumbling stomach bother his classmates, so no after school snacks for him today. By time he got to the tower, he felt like his stomach was trying to eat it’s way out of his body. After a run to the elevator, he groans out to FRIDAY that he needs the closest snack. FRIDAY deposits him in the lobby of one of the floors and tells him that the break room 10 steps to his right had all the snacks he wants. After inhaling 2 packs of peanut butter crackers and 3 bags of fruit snacks, he picks an apple and eats it slow enough to enjoy it, crisis hunger abated for now. While eating his apple, he takes a moment to actually look around, not knowing what floor he was actually on.

He spots a whiteboard at the back of the room with some pretty simple math on it. _This must be a training level or something_ thinks Peter as he grabs another apple and steps up to finish the half done equations.

“Underoos!”

Mr. Stark’s voice calling for him shocks him into almost swallowing his half chewed bite. _Shoot, maybe I should have asked if this belonged to anyone firs_ t Peter thinks, not even listening to what else is being said. As he swallows his bite and plans to explain, another voice behind him replies instead about it being their thinking board, work too hard for them to figure out. Mr. Stark looks just as startled as he feels, but calls to FRIDAY to verify where they are.

“Right. OK then, Interns, this is Peter Parker, my personal intern.”

The quick introduction made Peter feel warm inside, Mr. Stark’s _personal_ intern, but he felt bad about messing with their board and offered to erase it for them.

When the guy in the front practically screams no, Peter almost jumps to the ceiling. _Way to keep a secret identity Peter,_ he thinks as the guy introduces himself as Nick and asks him where he goes to school. As soon as Peter answers that he’s still in High School, Mr. Stark starts in again about graduating early. They had talked about it more than once before and Peter’s explained that one, he wants to stay with his friends, two, doesn’t have any money for college right now and three, doesn’t want to leave May until he has to. Mr. Stark keeps asking though, so it probably won’t stop anytime soon.

When Mr. Stark says that he has more important things to do that day than come find him, Peter’s immediately apologizing. He shouldn’t have left Mr. Stark like that. He knew they had a scheduled time. Though he feels horrible about it and even though Mr. Stark’s definitely going to say no, he has to ask, “Can I come down and visit a different day, though?”

Mr. Stark’s quick response of “Any time, Kid.” makes him so happy. _I guess he really did mean I could ask for anything I wanted._ Peter’s grateful smile lasts the whole elevator ride and doesn’t fade completely, even as he gets absorbed into the waiting project Mr. Stark has ready for him.

The next week, Peter is hunched over his lab table working on some notes from his last experiment when FRIDAY quietly interrupts, “Excuse me Peter, there have been 2 interns trying to determine where you are in the building and what days you come. They have asked me, but my protocols do not allow for that information to be given out. They have requested that I pass on a message to you when you are available. If you allow, I am able to play it for you now.”

Hearing FRIDAY’s voice, Tony looks up from his conference call on the other side of the room and shoots Peter a look as if to say, _Should I be concerned?_ but Peter waves him off and tells FRIDAY to play the message.

“Um, Mr. Parker, I mean Peter, Hi? This is Jeremy, Nick and I met you on floor 54? Um, I know you’re probably busy but _someone_ erased part of your work on our board? Um, when you have a second, someday, I mean really anytime, would you come show us what we’re missing?”

Peter smiles up at FRIDAY’s nearest camera as he hops off his stool. “Could you ask Mr. Stark if I could go down there now? I mean, if it won't interrupt his call.”

Peter sees a small message flash up on Tony’s screen and then gets a nod and a thumbs up without Tony even turning around, so engrossed in yelling at whomever was on the other end of the phone. Peter grabs his hoodie and a tablet as he leaves the lab.

When the elevator doors open on floor 54, Peter steps into a swarm of people. Nick, closest to the door, so the first to notice Peter getting off, shouts up, “Everyone back to their stations, I’ll bring him around to meet you!” The crowd disperses, grumbling, leaving a blushing Peter, embarrassed by the attention, with Nick and one other intern.

“Um, Hi? I got your message.” Peter starts to say as the other boy grabs his arm and pulls him into the break room. “Awesome, you’re here! I’m Jeremy, I’m the one who called.” Jeremy talks just as fast as he walks, and Peter tries not to stumble along behind him. They stop in front of the white board. “As you can see, one of the new kids messed with the board trying to add something of their own and now part of your equation is missing. We hadn’t gotten it all worked out yet! We’ve tried to complete it again with what’s left, but it’s just not working, help?” Jeremy practically begged.

Peter smiles at him and Nick who had followed, and quickly fixes the board, choosing a different color to show where the new work was. “FRIDAY?” Peter asks, “Could you graph this and project it so they can see it?”

“Of course Peter.” FRIDAY replies as Peter’s tablet, that was on the table, glows and renders the 3D projection of their work.

“Oh my god!” Jeremy whisper yells, starting Peter. Jeremy turns and excitedly asks, “What tablet is that? I mean it’s StarkTech, but is this released? Oh man, look at it. It’s beautiful!”

Peter smiles again at the overly excited guys geeking out over his tablet, just like him and Ned do over new Legos. “It’s just one of Mr. Stark’s, he leaves them lying around the lab all the time.”

Jeremy, looking a little star struck, slowly reaches his hand to the tablet. “Can I touch it? Is this really Mr. Stark’s?” Nick smacks the back of his shoulder and rolls his eyes at Jeremy just as Peter says, “Sure man, it’s just a tablet, I’ve got a few.”

“Awesome!” Jeremy breathes as he picks it up, the projection moving with the tablet. “I’m going to go show everyone, come on!” Nick and Peter glance at each other, share a grin, and follow behind as Jeremy first showed off the tablet, and then introduced Peter around the room. 

Getting caught up in the amazing work the interns are showing him and the questions they are asking, Peter stays on floor 54 until early evening.

“Peter,” FRIDAY calls, interrupting his conversation with Joyce, “Boss requests that you join him in the penthouse for supper within the next 15 minutes. He says that if you don’t get there before the pizza does, then he’s eating your half.”

Peter grins up at FRIDAY while he apologizes to Joyce about having to cut off their brainstorm, but promises to come back when he can. “Tell Mr. Stark I’m on my way please FRIDAY, and let him know that if I beat him, I’m eating his half!” he says with a laugh as he waves at his new friends, walking toward the elevator.

Once on the elevator, FRIDAY speaks up again, “Boss would like to inform you that you are welcome to his calzone if you would prefer it.”

“This feels like a trick FRIDAY, what did Mr. Stark order?” Peter questions with a small tilt to his head.

“A spinach, mushroom and ricotta calzone.”

“Gross FRIDAY. That’s just gross.” Peter says just as the doors are opening to the Penthouse. “Mushrooms and spinach? What kind of monster gets that on a pizza?” Peter yells over to Mr. Stark as he walks in with a bright smile. By time he’s close enough to not yell across the room, Mr. Stark’s asked him to wash his hands, so he redirects to the bathroom. He knows that Mr. Stark doesn’t prefer pizza. They talked about it when they were stuck in the web bomb, Mr. Stark just orders it just for him. _He really cares for me_ Peter thinks as he grins, walking away.

It had been finals week of fall semester and Peter feels like he’s going to die. _One semester left until graduation_ he keeps telling himself. _I can do it._ Peter reminds himself that by time Mr. Stark was his age, he had his second PhD, so he was _so_ _not_ going to complain about his schedule. May keeps telling him to just let Mr. Stark know that he could use a break, but May just doesn’t understand that being in the Lab, close to Mr. Stark, working with Mr. Stark was the happiest place he could be. Except for Lab 3, the Boom Room. That place was awesome! Well, looked awesome, as Nick and Jeremy hadn’t actually let him in there yet. _Today’s the day!_ Peter thinks as he scans his badge near the main elevator.

“FRIDAY?” Peter questions as soon as he’s in the elevator heading to the intern floor, “Could you please remind Mr. Stark that I’m working in the intern labs today?”

“Of course Peter. He’s currently on a call, but I will flash the notification for you.”

“Thanks FRI! But don’t bug him if he’s busy ok? I don’t want to be a bother.”

Peter’s pretty sure that he hears her say, “Boss says you’re never a bother.” as he’s walking out, but he already has his noise canceling earbuds in. Mr. Stark made them for him special after getting a headache here on the intern floor. It’s always loud in the workroom and today is no exception.

Practically running up to Jeremy and Nick, Peter chants, “Boom Room! Boom Room! Boom Room!” and they laugh at his excitement.

“Yes Peter, today is your day in the boom room. We know you’ve had finals this week, and as it’s Friday afternoon, you’re all done with your tests, and here is your reward. Let’s go explode something!”

Peter cheers and pumps his fists in the air as they suit up for the Boom Room.

Everything goes exactly to plan. They are safely dressed and behind the ballistic glass, and the explosion is amazing. _This is exactly the kind of stress relief that I needed_ Peter thinks, _the only thing better would be if Mr. Stark was here with us._ Just like if he had been called, the very sturdy, locked door slams open.

Mr. Stark is yelling as he grabs Peter up in the most aggressive hug Peter’s ever had. So caught up in his first hug with Mr. Stark, he misses most of the yelling but catches up to hear him yell, “FRIDAY! Call Dr. Cho and tell her we need her here right away!”

“No! FRIDAY, I’m fine!” Peter interrupts Mr. Stark's frantic words, “It was just a minor explosion and everyone’s fine here!

Peter feels Mr. Stark almost sag against him and hears a whine of relief come from above his head. Peter can hear Mr. Stark’s heart beat still racing, so he leans back to look him in the eye, still tightly held in Mr. Stark’s arms and quietly comforts him. “I’m sorry I scared you, Mr. Stark. We’re good. I’m fine. Nothing happened that wasn’t expected. That’s actually why we’re here in Lab 3. The interns call it the Boom Room.”

It takes a moment for Mr. Stark to move at all. He presses Peter back in for another hug, resting his cheek on the top of Peter’s mop of curls, made even messier by the goggles he has pushed up into his hair, before releasing him. Well, not completely releasing him, just moves so one arm is around his shoulders instead.

He says with a small laugh, “Sure thing, Underoos. Next time, could you maybe let me know before you head into the Boom Room? My heart just can’t take the shock.”

Peter hears Mr. Stark talk to Jeremy and Nick, but being tucked under Mr. Stark’s arm was making it a little hard to think. _Adrenaline letdown,_ Peter thinks as he’s being led out of the boom room, _makes things a little fuzzy. Mmm, does Mr. Stark always smell this good?_ Peter slightly turns his head further into Mr. Stark’s chest in time to hear him call out, “Dish Duty! Both of you!

Peter raises his head and whines, “Come on Mr. Stark, that’s not fair, it was my idea.”

Mr. Stark looks him right in the eye and with a grin says, “Great, Pete, you can have dish duty with them.”

Peter groans and lets Mr. Stark push and prod him into the elevator and then up into the bathroom. For the third time, Peter heads home in Mr. Stark's clothes. _I wonder if Mr. Stark noticed that I haven’t given him his shirt back?_

The winter formal is in 19 days and Peter’s terrified. Not that he has a date yet, not that he’s asked anyone. Out. Ever. He’s so distracted in the lab that he almost mixes his own bottle of gatorade into his web fluid. His spider sense calling danger jolts him out of his worried distracted thoughts, causing him to catch his mistake at just the right time. He slowly turns off his heat, sets the bottle down and then sits himself on the floor under his desk. _I can’t do anything else wrong here on the floor,_ Peter morosely thinks. He sees Mr. Stark approach and slide down next to him, leaning against the table leg.

“What’s up Underoos? You’ve gotta tell me that we didn’t almost have Frost flavored web bombs.” Mr. Stark looks at him with one eyebrow raised.

“It was Glacier Freeze, but yeah, almost.” Peter mumbles with his head resting on his knees, tucked up with his arms around his legs.

“What’s eating you kid? You’ve been pretty distracted for a while now, and I didn’t say anything because usually it’s none of my business, and Pepper keeps telling me that boundaries are a thing that exist I guess, but it’s a safety thing now Pete, I can’t let it slide.”

Peter presses himself smaller into a ball as Mr. Stark continues, “You don’t have to tell me, God knows most people don’t think I’m trustworthy with their secrets..”

At that, Peter’s head shoots up and he almost yells, “Of course you’re trustworthy! Who would say such a thing like that?”

Mr. Stark gently smiles at him and continues, “Oh, Kid. Plenty of people, but like I was saying, you don’t have to talk to me, but you should talk to someone. Is it a Spider-Man thing?”

Peter’s head is back on his knees, “No. It’s stupid, it’s just a kid thing.”

Mr. Stark rests his hand on Peter’s shoulder and gently says, “Nothing you could ever say would be stupid Pete, kid thing or not. If it matters to you then it matters to me. Is there anything I can do to help you? You know you just have to ask. Anything kiddo.”

Peter mumbles something into his knees, Mr. Stark almost laughs at the complete picture of consternation that Peter’s displaying. “Try again Pete. I couldn’t hear you bud.” Mr. Stark prompts again. Peter leans his head back against the wall, eyes still closed and stammers out, “I tried, MJ, I tried to ask MJ out, I mean to the dance and I couldn’t. I failed, I mumbled and couldn’t get the words out and she turned and walked away.” He sits up a little and exclaims, “The dance is in 19 days! How can I ask her now, this soon, I don’t even have a suit!” He clonks his head back onto his knees and whines, “It’s useless.”

“We’ll that’s partially something I can fix. I’ll take care of the suit. You just have to ask your girl. Let’s go sit upstairs, order you some tacos, _everything_ is better with tacos, and we’ll make a plan, alright?” 

Peter agrees and heads up with Mr. Stark. Taco delivery arrives and they even call Ned on speaker to get him in on the plan. After fanboying for, “too long Ned, really this is too much.” Peter says, they have a plan.

It only takes a day for Peter to completely turn around. He runs into the lab, almost completely out of breath, amazing smile on his face and yells, “She said yes!” Mr. Stark is there, smiling at him, the kind of smile that makes his eyes crinkle, so Peter runs to him and gives him a huge hug. “Thanks Mr. Stark.” Peter murmurs, “Anytime Kid. Anytime.” Mr. Stark replies in the same quiet tone, holding him tighter for just a moment.

The elevator door opens quietly and lets Peter into the Penthouse. He’s holding it together just enough to make it through the lobby without attracting too much attention, but when he sees the dark questioning eyes of Mr. Stark, looking at him from over the back of the couch, he can’t hold it anymore and bursts into tears.

Mr. Stark must hop over the back of the couch because Peter is wrapped in a hug within a heartbeat. He walks them over to the couch and wraps Peter up in a soft blanket before tucking him into his side to hold him. Peter appreciates how Mr. Stark doesn’t push for answers even though he can feel the man practically vibrating with questions. Peter takes a few deep breaths and forces out, “We broke up, MJ and I.”

Mr. Stark just squeezes his shoulder tight for a moment but keeps to his quiet support.

“We kissed, the night of the dance, and it was weird, but there was punch and loud music and I told her I wasn’t feeling well. She kissed me again tonight. I really tried to like it. I did.” Peter sighs heavily, “She asked me if I liked her, and I said of course! Then she asked me if I was attracted to her, and I paused... I told her tonight, and since you’re one of the most important people in my life, I’m going to tell you too, ok?”

Mr. Stark moved so he was facing Peter directly, gently grasped his hand and softly said, “Anything Peter. You can tell me anything.”

Peter sat for a moment, staring at his knees, steeling his courage before looking up and simply saying “I’m gay.”

Mr. Stark rubbed the back of Peter’s hand with his thumb and replied, “Thank you for telling me that Peter. I’m so happy you are willing to share this with me. I know how hard it is to come out and say that. I’m _so_ proud of you.”

Peter sagged a little in relief but then had a questioning look on his face. Mr. Stark prompted, “You can ask. Anything you need, remember?”

“You came out?” Peter questioned, “When? It’s not ever talked about in your magazine articles, or on your wikipedia page.” Peter blushes and looks away for a moment, “Not that I’ve read them all.”

This causes Tony to laugh a bit and tuck Peter back under his arm to hold him. “I came out as Bi, oh probably almost 30 years ago, so not much older than you are. There are no articles or anything about it because Obie threatened to sue anyone who spoke about it, but there are people who know. You now, Pepper, Rhodey of course, I’m sure the guys I slept with back in grad school remember. I tried for a while to be who everyone wanted, and that wasn’t great. So my best advice for you is to just be who you are and not let anyone’s opinion of you change who you are meant to be, ok?”

“Yeah, ok Mr. Stark.” Peter replies, still snuggled into Mr. Stark’s shoulder, “Thanks, um, thank you for understanding. I’m happy I came to you.”

“I’m happy you came to me too. Especially because I know the best cure for a breakup. Greasy pizza, all the ice cream you can eat and Star Wars. You like those ‘really old movies’ still right?” Mr. Stark says with a grin and a few pokes to his side.

“Yes! Yes, stop poking me! Original theatrical release or the new editions?” Peter asks through his giggles.

“Heathen! I’m offended!” Mr. Stark over dramatically throws his hand to his heart, “The original theatrical release is the only version! Han shot first!” he pauses for dramatic effect, and sees Peter laughing at him still in his blanket on the couch, “You sit tight, I’ll get the spoons.”

It’s only a few weeks later when Peter approaches him shyly in the lab one afternoon, hovering just to the side until Mr. Stark notices him standing there.

“What’s up Underoos? I thought you’d be all excited to try your hand at a nanobot glove today.” Mr. Stark says without looking over, entrenched in his own 3D specs.

“I need your help.” Peter says simply, and that get’s Mr. Stark’s attention. He sets down his pen and turns to face Peter directly.

“Anything, Pete, you know that. What can I help with?”

“I need a shirt for my date.” Peter blushes a little and looks down.

Mr Stark cheekily grins and crosses his arms, “Got a hot date Pete? When is it? Do we need to change your lab schedule?”

Peter’s blush is covering his whole face now but faces Mr. Stark and clearly says, “Mike’s picking me up tomorrow night for dinner, so no, I don’t need to change my schedule, I wouldn’t have made plans on a lab night. Yes, he’s from school, No, you can’t interrogate him and yes, I really like him.” By the end, Peter’s got a grin too, “Are those all the questions you were going to ask?”

Mr. Stark laughs, “Almost Pete, I was just going to encourage you to be safe and remind you that if you need anything, even things you don’t want to ask May about, I’m here for you ok?”

Peter’s pretty sure his face is neon thinking about asking Mr. Stark for _condoms_ , but he just nods as Mr. Stark turns back to his bench and calls out, “You’d better get to work then if you want a day off tomorrow. I’ve heard your boss is a real hard ass.”

“Totally, what a jerk.” Peter states with a grin in his words and does get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

“Peter!” Tony whines as he flops onto the couch, feet on the armrest and head close to Peter’s leg. It was after lab time one day, so Peter, waiting on some dinner, was reading some memes on his phone that Ned had sent. “Why wont you tell me what schools you applied to?”

“You know why Mr. Stark. You’ll just call them and they’ll be all star struck and I want to get in on my own, not because I know you.”

“What if I promise to not make a big deal about it?”

“No dice Mr. Stark. I’m not sharing.” Peter says with a grin as Mr. Stark pouts.

The next day, late in the afternoon, a zippered garment bag arrives at the door to Peter’s apartment. It’s the most beautiful deep navy suit Peter and May have ever seen.

“That logo says Tom Ford, any idea what this is about Peter? You have something special coming up that I don’t know about?” May questions.

“Not that I know of, Aunt May, but this screams Mr. Stark. Should I call him and ask?”

Just as Peter picks his phone out of his pocket, it’s already ringing. Mr. Stark was calling him.

“Hey Pete! FRIDAY tells me the suit was just delivered. You free tomorrow? I’ve got a thing. I want you to come with me. There should be everything you need in the bag, you up to some schmoozing?” Mr. Stark babbles out hopefully without giving Peter a chance to answer

Peter looks over at his Aunt Mat and with an excited face, he asks, “Can I go to a thing with Mr. Stark tomorrow? Please May? He got me a suit and everything!”

“What kind of thing Pete? This is a really fancy and very expensive looking suit.” May states as she’s unpacking the accessories that are along with it.

“Aunt May wants to know what kind of thing, Mr. Stark.” Peter passes the message along.

“The kind of thing that needs a suit. Tell her I’ll text her. It’s a surprise.”

Just as Peter’s telling May that Mr. Stark is going to text her, her flip phone dings as well. Peter waits as her thumbs painstakingly reply to the message, still with his phone up to his ear.

“Is she going to answer me kid?” Mr. Stark questions as the silence drags on.

“She’s working on it. Give it a minute.” Peter whispers back, trying not to rush May, knowing that she’s more likely to say yes if he’s polite about asking.

After a few more minutes of texting back and forth, May finally looks up, smiles at him and says he’s allowed to go. She warns him about staying out past curfew and drinking. She also explains that she warned Mr. Stark about the restrictions too, so there’s no getting around them.

Mr. Stark picks him up the next night in a navy Audi, _matches my suit,_ Peter thinks nervously as he climbs into the car. When Peter tries to ask about where they are going, Mr. Stark glances at him with a grin and just turns up the music. Peter watches as they head over the river and drive into Manhattan. As they pull up to valet parking, all Peter can see is classic architecture. When they stop, Mr. Stark opens his own door and is met with a man in a suit. Peter scrambles to open his own door and follows the men walking before he gets left behind.

“Welcome to Columbia University, Mr. Stark.” the man exuberantly greets them. “We’re so happy that you chose to attend our Alumni event this evening. It is just up into the hall to the left, please let me know if there’s anything I can do for you please.”

Mr. Stark nods at the man, never offering his hand, but instead, makes eye contact with Peter and points to the top button of Peter’s suit jacket. Peter buttons it as they walk down the sidewalk, almost warm for an early March evening, and quietly asks, “I didn’t know you came to Columbia, I thought it was just MIT? How did you get an invitation here?”

“I didn’t _get invited_ Kid, I called them and told them I was coming and that I was bringing my protege to show off. They, _of course_ said yes, and will make every accommodation.” Mr. Stark said the end with a faux posh British voice which makes Peter laugh as they enter the building.

Mr. Stark spends the evening with his hand on Peter’s back or shoulder, calling him his protege and introducing him around. Occasionally, he leans in and whispers silly tidbits or scandalous rumors in silly voices just to make Peter laugh. By the end of the night, Peter is flush and happy, being led around by Mr. Stark, being the center of his social circle. Peter has never had this much of Mr. Starks undivided attention like this before. It makes his heart race a little every time Mr. Stark touches him or leans in. He figures that he isn’t doing a great job hiding it, but Mr. Stark doesn’t seem to notice.

When he arrives home that night, May is waiting for him. He walks in, slightly red and with a silly grin on his face. She just pats him on the head, helps him hang up the suit properly and sends him to bed. That night, Peter dreams of Mr. Stark calling him a _Good Boy_ like he had that day, while leading him to another group. When Peter wakes up feeling sticky, he makes sure to rinse out his boxers without May seeing him.

Next week there is another suit. It is a similar cut, but in a charcoal this time. May informs him that Mr. Stark had actually asked before sending the suit. Peter is as surprised as she was for his forethought.

They go to Cornell that night and Peter has a very similar experience. Meeting everyone, Mr. Stark keeping a glass of sparkling juice or soda in his hand, being introduced to everyone who was anyone as the best and brightest of his generation. Mr. Stark smiles at him with every look, and it isn’t even his media smile. It’s the one Peter usually only sees in the lab or in the penthouse over take-out.

In his bed, still flying high on all of the attention and compliments that happened that evening, Peter takes out Mr. Stark's shirt and holds it to his face as he reaches one hand into his pants. It still smells just like Mr. Stark had that evening. _So good. God he’s so hot._ It isn’t the first time that he’d thought that in the last few months, but it was the first time he is getting off with only Mr. Stark on his mind. With a nose full of Mr. Stark’s scent and his body still feeling the man’s touch, he came quickly into his fist. After a perfunctory wipe of his hand on a tissue, he curls up around the shirt on his pillow and sleeps, dreaming again of Mr. Stark.

Over the next few weeks, they visit Princeton, Yale and CUNY, and even have an early afternoon heading into Philadelphia. Peter loves the rides with Mr. Stark, especially the long ones where they can talk about anything and seemingly never get bored. Every school visit means that there is a garment bag sent to him the day before. Different cuts or different colors, always with ties, cufflinks and other accessories to finish his look. Peter had tried telling Mr. Stark that he could wear the suits again, but at the aghast look on Mr. Stark's face the first time, he stopped trying.

After his evenings out with Mr. Stark, Peter starts to get more adventurous with his pleasure. He has a few of Mr. Stark’s shirts now, purposefully getting his dirty during lab time so he could take a new one home after needing to wash the one he had. He also has ventured into using fingers in his hole, trying so hard to not call out Mr. Stark’s name as he comes. But Peter was starting to feel bad about his fantasies being only Mr. Stark when they should be about Mike. It’s not like Mike isn’t attractive, he is _really attractive_. Blond and little taller than Peter, strong, without really noticing that Peter could probably bench press him. They hadn’t gotten physical though and Mike is starting to ask. Peter’s afraid that in the heat of the moment, he might do something to give himself away and that’s just not a risk he can take, so he smiles at Mike and sort of brushes him off every time they talk about it.

The day after they go to Philadelphia, Peter meets up with Mike at a coffee shop not far from his house. He’s tried to explain to Mike before that he can’t do caffeine, but it’s not like he can come out and say, _Spiders get really fucked up on caffeine, so none for me thanks!_ so he deals with Mike’s choice every time. As they sit together, Peter finds himself watching Mike’s face fall as he continues to talk about all the amazing things Mr. Stark did and said last night, but can’t seem to stop himself from continuing to gush about it.

“Do you ever do anything that doesn’t have to do with _Mr. Stark_ Peter?” Mike asks, facing Peter with a glare, when he pauses to take a sip of his drink. “God, I’m so sick of hearing about him.”

Peter stares, slightly dumbfounded at Mike’s tone. “What do you mean? I talk about things that don’t include Mr. Stark. He’s just a big part of my life right now.”

“You mean the only thing in your life right now.” Mark snarls out, “ _Mr. Stark and I are driving to Philadelphia today! Mr. Stark and I were working and I couldn’t just leave for our date. Mr. Stark is so sensitive and listens to me. Look at this suit Mr. Stark gave me_. Well how about you just go be with your precious Mr. Stark, since you obviously don’t have room in your life for anyone else.”

Mike stands during the last few words, tosses his crumpled napkin on the table, spins and walks out, leaving Peter stunned at his outburst. It takes a few minutes to really sink in. Mike just dumped him, in a public place. _Probably so I didn't make a big deal about it,_ thinks Peter rationally.

Peter slowly walks toward his home, blended iced cocoa in his hand, thinking about his relationship with Mike. _I’ll probably be more sad when it really hits me. I mean, I only called off a few dates… maybe? I should go back and look through my messages… Huh, oh, it has been a while since I talked about anything that wasn’t related to work. Shit, I totally deserved that. I shouldn’t feel relieved at this though, I’m supposed to feel sad. I’m really a horrible boyfriend._

Early in the month of May, Peter has still not decided what school he is attending. He had gotten accepted to every school that he had applied to, even before Mr. Stark had started taking him around to events. The only school that Peter has gotten accepted to that they hadn’t visited was MIT and Peter knew that Mr. Stark hoped he would choose that. He seemed to be saving that trip for last.

Coming home from school on Thursdays, it was now usual to see a new suit hanging in the hall closet waiting for him. Today, there is not a suit, but May is home, so that was weird.

“Come sit by me sweetie.” May starts in a soft voice, “We’re going to have a little talk before you go patrol tonight, ok?”

Peter stands frozen for a moment trying to remember if he had done anything recently for her to be mad about. He can’t think of anything he needs to apologize for, so he slowly walks over to sit by her, watching her face for a clue the entire time.

“Mr. Stark called to talk to me today.” she starts, taking his hand and holding it. His thoughts run out of control, _Is he hurt? Is something wrong? I need to go find him! Why didn’t he call me when he needed help? I should call Happy, he’ll know.._

“Peter!” May loudly calls to him when she notices his muscles tense and his pupils dilate, “Everyone’s fine. He just wanted to talk about plans for this weekend, he wants to take you to MIT for the weekend and I have some concerns that I just wanted to talk with you about first ok? Settle down. It’s all good. Everyone is fine.”

Peter stands to shake out his arms and roll his neck, calming his rush of adrenaline, before sitting again and giving May an embarrassed smile.

“Nothing to be ashamed about sweetie, I’m happy you’re ready to jump in and help wherever you can. Now, about this weekend.” She turns to face him a little more and retakes his hand.

“Boston is a farther trip than you’ve gone before to see a school. Stark called and we talked about how it’s going to go. The plan is to visit Harvard Friday evening and then spend the day and evening at MIT for a big reception thing on Saturday. Stark assures me that he’s got the best suite in the city for you, which I don’t doubt, but I’m still worried about you being there with him and this crush you have.”

Peter jumps up and his words come out in a high squeaky rush, “Crush? I don’t have a crush Aunt May. What are you talking about?” Peter runs his hand through his hair before glancing longingly at the window. _Maybe I can just jump out and she’ll forget about this?_

May stands and grabs his hand before he can turn to the window. “Just sit will you? I wash your laundry, and you’re a 17 year old boy. You have a crush.” She pulls him back down to the couch next to her. “I understand that Stark has been a large part of your life the last few years, with the Spider-Manning and the internship. I see how you look when you come back from seeing him, and frankly you wear your heart right on your face for us all to see.” She’s smiling gently at him, so Peter leans into the couch a little more, settling in next to May like he did when he was small. She pets his head gently before continuing, “I’m not upset that you think you _like_ like him,”

“ _May_ , I’m not 13 anymore..” Peter whines but she carries on without stopping for his interruption. “And I’ve come to see the Mr. Stark that you see, rather than the one that the tabloids see. He cares about you and that comes out over our conversations about you. Yes, we’ve been talking, and yes, we talk about you, more than you know. But I have some concerns about it, ok? Just hear me out.”Peter just nods, so she pauses a moment to take a deep breath and choose her words.

“I’m concerned that he’s so much older than you. He’s what, almost 50?”

“48 for another 3 weeks.”

“Right. And you’re still 17 for another 3 months. Now, you know that Ben was a lot older than I was, and I dated older men when I was in my 20’s too, so I’m not judging you for liking who you like, but you absolutely cannot act on it right now. _Especially_ this weekend with the whole transportation of a minor over state lines thing. While it’s your heart at stake, it’s his business and credibility, which means the lives and livelihoods of all of his employees.”

May pauses to take a sip of her water. “I have concerns about him being your boss and the power imbalance that you have. He’s in charge of almost your whole life outside of school. I just need you to consider what might happen if it doesn’t turn out how you want. Are you willing to give up your internship if you can’t bear to look at him everyday if he turns you down?” Peter sitting quietly next to May, nods in thought as she continues.

“Lastly, I have concerns about him giving you so many things, that you see yourself as owing him something.” At that, Peter bristles with disagreement but May raises her hand to quiet him. “I’m sure you think that is absolutely not what you feel, but I still need you to consider it, ok? I mean, after all the clothes, suits and tech he has given you, and that lovely new phone he sent to me a month ago when he was sick of my find and poke texting, even I feel like I might owe him something. I know you and Mike broke up only a while ago, and I don’t know if your feelings started before or after that happened, but I really want you to make sure you really look at what you’re getting into before you start it ok?”

Peter digests the words that sound like cautious approval before he finally answers, “Yeah May, I’ll really think about it. Make sure I know what I want first, make sure it’s worth it.”

May hugs his shoulder tight for a second longer than normal before standing, clapping her hands together and announcing, “Perfect. Now that you know I know, you can do your own laundry ok? What do you kids say? I’m going to nope right out of that?”May laughs at Peter’s fully red face and watches him scramble away.

_The whole weekend with Mr. Stark!May said a suite, I wonder if we’ll have rooms next to each other? I wonder what to pack?_

Peter shoots a quick text to ask Mr. Stark what he should bring and quickly gets a reply telling him that it’s all handled. He just needs to be ready to go tomorrow by 3 so they could make a quick pit stop at the hotel before they head to the Harvard event. Peter sends back a quick thumbs up emoji before he suits up. He heads out his window to patrol, before leaving for the whole weekend.

As always, the car ride is comfortable. They discuss the projects that the interns have, the final projects Peter has for school, and even debate on smaller size vs. battery performance in the new line of StarkPhones, but Peter never brings up his newly ended relationship and Mr. Stark never asks about it.

Once they arrive at the hotel, Mr. Stark directs them from the parking lot to their room, skipping the reception area all together. He leads Peter into the suite and points to one of the two bedrooms that are on either side of the generous living area. “Head in kid, your suit for tonight should be set out on the bed. While we don’t even have to go, there are some cool places that I’d like to show you tonight.”

“We don’t have to go?” questions Peter, “Does that mean we could skip the party tonight and just go exploring instead? I mean, it’s the Harvard thing tonight right?”

“Yeah it’s the Harvard thing. Did you not want to go to the Harvard thing?” Mr. Stark replies quizzically.

“Well, no, I mean, we can go to the Harvard thing if you want. I was just thinking it might be cool to just see some things around here, things that you liked when you lived here? That’s stupid right? You probably want to go to the Harvard thing.”

“No Kid, I really did not want to go to the Harvard thing, I just wanted to make sure that you saw all your options. I’d love to show you around here. It would be my absolute pleasure to not have to suck up to those blowhards. Are you sure?”

“Totally sure, Sir. I didn’t want to go to Harvard anyway. Crappy engineering program, I’ve heard.” Peter says with a grin and sees a returned grin.

“Awesome. Let me find a ball cap and something that isn’t this suit, and we can go out exploring.”

They didn’t stay out very late by Mr. Stark’s standards, but Peter is dragging by the end of the evening. He doesn’t say anything because this was the most fun he’s had in forever and he really doesn’t want it to end. Mr. Stark notices though, so he points them back toward the hotel and lets Peter set the pace. It had been a warm day, but with the sun below the treeline and the light breeze, Peter thinks that it is a perfect night. He looks up covertly at Mr. Stark's face and lets himself dream a little about what it would feel like to hold his hand as they walked the sidewalks of Cambridge together. He keeps up his sneaky looks and daydreams all the way into their suite. Once inside he turns and hugs Mr. Stark right around the middle, only slightly nuzzling his face into the worn MIT hoodie that Mr. Stark had found to wear.

“This was amazing. Thank you for bringing me here Sir.”

Mr. Stark returns the hug and murmurs, “Anything for you Pete. Anything.”

Peter lets himself have the hug for longer than he should, but notices that Mr. Stark hasn’t let go either. With a sigh, he pulls himself away and heads to his room. He calls out a goodnight, but knows that if he turns back to look, he’d wander right back toward Mr. Stark.

Peter wakes feeling like he’s wrapped in a cloud. _This is definitely not my lumpy thrifted twin at home_ Peter thinks as he stretches in the dark room. Peter turns over to snuggle back into the plush pillow and soft blankets but feels his stomach growl angrily. Slightly frowning, Peter glances at the clock.

11:54 am it blinks at him. Peter flies out of his bed, throws on the first shirt he could grab from the top of his duffle and sprints out into the living area of the hotel room. He sees Mr. Stark look up at him, sitting in an armchair by the window, tablet in his lap, coffee cup in hand, trying to hide a smile.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter starts, breathless from the shock and the running, “I’m so sorry! I don’t know why I slept so late! I usually wake up right away, but I don’t know what happened! Did you have things that you needed to do today sir? I’m so sorry Mr. Stark.”

“First, take a breath, kid. I closed your curtains this morning to let you sleep in, we didn’t have anywhere specific to go this morning. Second, I got some updates from Pep on my tablet so I have been busy enough and third, nice jammies Petey.” Mr. Stark doesn't bother to hide his smile or his laugh this time.

Peter looks down and notices what he’s wearing, or rather not wearing. He’s got his ‘FE Man’ shirt on, in red and gold of course, that Ned gave him years ago for his birthday and his worn blue boxers. The iron-man shirt is at least 2 sizes small on him and doesn’t come close to touching the top of his shorts. Face flaming with embarrassment, Peter squeaks and spins around, glad to only be a few steps from his bedroom door.

“Lunch is on the table for you!” Mr. Stark calls to him through the closed door as he quickly shoves his pants on and a new shirt before he comes back out.

Peter eats quickly, still blushing, occasionally glancing at Mr. Stark as he sits calmly by the window drinking his coffee. After wiping his face and fingers on the fancy cloth napkin set at his spot, he looks up to find Mr. Stark fondly smiling at him. “This shindig is an afternoon meet and greet, finger foods, drinks, which you may not have, and then a final speech at like 7 because their graduation is in the morning. Since we'll be done at a pretty reasonable hour, I think we can make it back to the city tonight. Pep’s got some things I need to handle tomorrow if that’s ok with you kid.”

“Sure Mr. Stark, whatever you wanna do.” Peter nods along as he agrees.

Mr. Stark stands as he checks his watch, “Your suit should be hanging in your closet. Shower, change and I’ll meet you back out here in like an hour ok?” He heads into his room in the suite after Peter nods again.

Peter takes his time cleaning up his lunch dishes, then heads into his room. First he texts Ned to check in and tell him about some of the places that he went last night, then showers quickly before looking for his suit. Peter’s still rubbing his head with his towel as he unzips the garment bag. He lays the suit out on his bed and calls May.

“Hey sweetie, how’s Boston?”

“Great May, last night was amazing. I thought I messed it up this morning by really over sleeping, but Mr. Stark said that he let me sleep in on purpose! I think he came in and shut the curtains himself. Also, he said we’re probably coming home tonight, but that’s not why I’m calling, May, you should see this suit. They’re his colors May. Well, almost, but not the blues and greys that he normally sends.”

“What do you mean Peter? Like the color tie that he usually wears?”

“No May, the shirt is a dark red, and the tie is the same red with gold swirls in it. His colors, Iron Man colors. What do I do?”

“Wear it! There’s the answer if you were questioning if he liked you kiddo. He’s at his alma mater, showing his contemporaries, whether he means to or not, that you are his.” May is silent for a while, letting that soak in before quietly asking. “Is that what you want Peter? I know it was only a few days ago that we talked about it. Is it really what you want? Because if not, I packed you a white shirt and your blue tie, though you’d have to iron them there.”

Peter, now sitting on the edge of the bed, one hand holding his phone and one hand gently touching the intricate silk brocade of the tie, replies, “Yes. I think I really do.”

“Alright Peter, but remember what I said, not this weekend. Wear his colors, enjoy your party, but make smart choices ok? And don’t tie your tie. Ask him for help.” May finishes with a laugh, “Have fun sweetie and text me when you’re on the way home ok? Love you!”

“Ok May. Love you too. Bye.”

“Bye honey.”

Peter tosses his phone to the bed and starts putting on his suit. Ten minutes later, there’s a knock on the door.

“Pete? You ready to head out?” Tony asks through the door.

“Almost Mr. Stark, come on in, I’m just tying my shoes.” Peter answers with his foot on the chair by the desk, still in his shirtsleeves, with his tie, untied, around his neck. The door opens and Peter quickly looks up and smiles at Mr. Stark in the doorway. He hadn’t added any product to his hair, but had freshly washed it and used extra conditioner, so it was extra fluffy with curls around his head. Peter stands after double knotting his shoes and says bashfully, “Could you help me with my tie Mr. Stark? Usually May does it.”

Mr. Stark takes a few steps closer to him and replies, “Sure kid, come’ere.”

Peter closes the gap between them, but Mr. Stark spins him by his shoulders so he is facing away. Mr. Stark then steps right up to Peter’s back and reaches around him for the tie. Peter stands still, chin up as Mr. Stark ties the tie, hands occasionally brushing his chin. Luckily there’s a mirror on the wall next to them so he can watch Mr. Stark focus all of his attention on his tie at that moment. He tries not to sway back into Mr. Stark’s chest as the smell of his aftershave engulfs him. All too soon, the tie is tightened at his neck and after folding his collar down, Mr. Stark steps away. Without turning, Peter slides his black suit coat off the chair back and onto his arms, straightening his cuffs and spinning the gold and ruby links. Peter looks up into the mirror and makes eye contact with Mr. Stark, noticing he was watching.

“Do I look ok, Mr. Stark?” Peter asks with a blush.

“Perfect. Kid, you look perfect.”

Peter makes sure to spend the evening never out of arms reach from Mr. Stark. When he was close enough, Mr. Stark rested his hand on his back. Sometimes on his shoulder and sometimes closer to his waist, depending on who they were talking to. Peter finds that the more interested the person was in him, the closer Mr. Stark would hold him.

By the end of the evening, Peter’s sure that he’s been introduced to everyone in the room. _This is Peter, my protege. Here’s Peter, the kid I’ve been telling you about._

His face is flushed from both the excitement of the room and by Mr. Stark's constant touch.

By 7:30, they were settled in Mr. Stark's car, heading off campus when Peter’s stomach demands that only having finger foods, and not many at that, is not enough for Peter’s metabolism. They were too busy when they were there talking to eat, and lunch had been _hours_ ago.

“The mighty beast speaks!” Tony says with a laugh and a fake British accent. “Let us lure it out and then vanquish it with the help of the heroic King of Burgers! What say you Sir Peter?”

“Sounds good Mr. Stark, drive through it is. I’m starving.”

With burgers eaten and about an hour left of the pleasantly quiet car ride home, Peter speaks up, “Your first choice for me is MIT, isn’t it Mr. Stark?”

Mr. Stark stares ahead at the road for a while before answering, “Sure Pete, but I want you to choose what’s best for you kid. Anything you want.”

“And if I want to go to MIT?”

“Then I should probably tell you that I’ve already set up your scholarship and talked to the office about housing. I can’t have my best personal intern staying in a shared dorm room.”

Peter grins, turning in his seat to face Mr. Stark a little more, “I’m your only personal intern, Mr. Stark.” Peter slowly reaches out and rests his hand on top of Mr. Starks on the shift knob, “Thank you for this weekend and really all of the college visits Mr. Stark. I really enjoyed spending time with you.”

Mr. Stark glances over to Peter with a soft smile, but while his eyes don’t linger, he does twist his hand around to hold Peter’s loosely, and says, “You’re welcome kid. Anything for you.” He gives it a gentle squeeze and then lets go, to turn it back over. Peter, not wanting to keep holding on if Mr. Stark doesn’t want to, moves his hand back to his lap. _That was nice_ Peter thinks as he leans his head back and closes his eyes to rest for the ride home.

Finals seem to drag on forever, but Graduation seems to come in a blink. After consulting May, Mr. Stark offers to throw Peter’s graduation party. Peter’s class and their friends are all invited and it turns out to be more of a whole class party, but Peter doesn’t mind. He’s happy to have Ned, MJ, May, Mr. Stark and even Happy there just for him. After Mr. Stark gets up and makes a big speech about the next generation doing amazing things, and the party dies down a bit, Mr. Stark directs Peter to the edge of the ballroom, away from the bank of elevators where the crowds were, and hands him a wrapped gift. Peter opens it to find a modern silver frame with a photograph of the sunset by the beach.

“What’s this?” Peter asks, confused about the photo, but loving anything that Mr. Stark gives him.

“Would you like to go see this? I’ve got a home on the beach. Would you like to take a little vacation?” Tony asks with a smile.

“Yes!” Peter almost yells as he throws his arms around Mr. Stark. _Goodness he smells so good_ Peter can’t help but think as he breathes in the scent that is Mr. Stark.

“Alright, I have it all set up and cleared with May. You’ll have a few weeks here to spend with her and your friends, and I’ll come pick you up July 20th for your vacation. I’ll have you home just in time for freshman orientation.” Tony says with a huge smile.

 _My vacation?_ Peter thinks as he drops his arms and the smile from his face, _I’m going alone?_ “Just my vacation? Are you not coming?” Peter asks.

“Of course I’m coming!” Tony replies with a laugh, hand coming up to rest on Peter’s shoulder. “You think I would leave you in Malibu all alone for you to get into trouble? I’m just going to be working some while we’re there, so it’s your vacation, my temporary relocation.”

 _Awesome! Just us in California, lab time, an ocean? This is like a dream come true._ Peter thinks as he hugs him again, “Thanks Mr. Stark.”


	3. Chapter 3

The first day of his vacation comes faster than Peter expects. Mr. Stark and Happy are at his building to pick him up before lunch time and May walks down with him. She turns to pull Peter into a gripping hug and whispers to him, “Be safe and no vacation Spider-Manning. Remember what we talked about before about state lines and making good choices. But you’ll be 18 soon, and I absolutely don’t want the details, ok?”

Peter pulls away with yet another blush, grumbling, “I remember May. I’ll be safe.”

“Love you kid. Have a blast and come home tan, ok? I’ll see you in a few weeks and we’ll have a little birthday party when you get home.”

Peter has just opened the door when he turns to smile back at her. “Love you too, I’ll keep you in the loop!” Then he jumps in and settles on the seat next to Mr. Stark.

“What was that about Underoos?” Mr. Stark asks, looking over the top of his glasses at him.

“Nothing important Mr. Stark,” Peter says with a grin, “Just May being May.”

Mr. Stark shakes his head a little and mimics Peter’s smile as they pull away from the curb.

Arriving at the private airport, Peter’s face is almost squashed into the window looking at the jet. Happy’s not even at a full stop when Peter opens the door and runs up to the ramp.

Mr. Stark is out and standing by the car when Peter turns to ask, “Can I go up? Please Mr. Stark? This looks awesome!” Mr. Stark nods to him, but then yells, “Just leave all the bags to the old guys without super powers then, thanks kid!” but Peter just waves over his shoulder as he bounds up the stairs and into the cabin.

The jet is modern and tasteful inside. Mr. Stark has to pull out a glare to make Peter sit still long enough to buckle his belt and let the aircraft take off, but once they’re at cruising altitude, Mr. Stark heads to the galley and grabs them lunch. They spend most of the flight chatting about the tech that Mr. Stark had added to the jet and what they were going to do in California.

About 15 minutes before descent, Mr. Stark tosses a duffel at Peter from the closet by the door and tells him to go change. Peter quickly opens the bag and glances in, then looks up and comments, “You know that I brought my own clothes right? You don’t have to keep buying me new ones.”

Mr. Stark gives him an eye roll but replies with a smile, “I know that Pete, it's just that these are beach clothes! And you’ve never been to the beach here before. It’s special.”

“Ok Mr. Stark, if you say so,” Peter says, shaking his head in exasperation, but heads toward the back.

Inside the bathroom that is frankly the same size as the one in his apartment, Peter pulls out and puts on navy shorts, a sky blue fitted tank, sandals and a pair of mirrored shades. After shoving his other clothes and his beat up Converse into the duffle, he steps out and does a slow spin. “How do I look? Enough like a beach bum for you?”

“Those are Tom Ford, so probably not exactly a beach bum, but you’ll fit in,” Mr. Stark says with his eyebrow raised and a slight grin.

 _O M G What?_ Peter thinks as he pulls the glasses off his face, “The sunglasses? You know that I break almost every pair of sunglasses I have. Why would you give me hundred dollar sunglasses?”

“Add another zero kiddo. Now put them in your pocket and come sit. We’re landing.” Mr. Stark says as he reaches for his own buckle.

Peter, holding his new sunglasses very carefully in his hands, carefully sits and buckles himself. He’s still worried about breaking his glasses when Mr. Stark stands and gestures to the door after landing. Peter scrambles after him toward the door, still holding the shades in his hand gently.

Mr. Stark turns at the top of the stairs and steps back toward the plane, picks up the glasses from Peter’s hand and slides them carefully onto Peter’s face. “There, they fit just right.” Mr. Stark paused for a moment, looking right at Peter’s face, “You look perfect, Peter.”

 _So far the best part of the trip!_ Peter thinks as he stands there replaying that moment over and over in his head.

“Ride’s leaving, Pete! If you’re coming to the beach with me, you better get a move on!” Mr. Stark yells from below, startling Peter out of his thoughts. He races down the stairs and into the passenger side of the two seater convertible.

“Good boy.” Mr. Stark says as they pull away.

The trip to the house in Malibu flies by, and Peter couldn’t tell you a single thing about what they passed on the way even though he had his head faced toward the window the whole time. It was completely to hide his blush and _not_ to check out the scenery. _He called me a good boy. I mean he’s said it before, but it sounded different this time. Deeper? Maybe I’m just reading too much into it after the perfect comment on the stairs. Don’t think about it. Now is not the time to have a boner. He’s sitting right there, and he smells so good, the wind whipping his scent all around me. No. Think of May. May in a bathrobe. Mrs. Bowers from 4th grade who smelled like cigarettes. Not how perfect Mr. Stark's hair looks in the breeze or the gold highlights that it has in the sun here… no. Primes, I’m going to start counting primes._ _2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23…_

Peter is at 157 when the door slam startles him out of his head. He finally takes the time to look around at the landscaping and beautiful home in front of him. It is all windows with the ocean behind it. Peter swings his head around to find Mr. Stark unloading his suitcase from the trunk, and stares at him, jaw dropped, until Mr. Stark tosses his backpack at him.

“Come on, get your stuff. No staff here for your vacation. Just us and FRIDAY.” Mr. Stark says as he wheels a small case toward the door. Peter grabs his suitcase and backpack, then chases after him into the house.

It takes Peter a few days to get used to not doing anything. No patrols, no schedule, sleeping in when he wants to and laying by the pool. One evening, when Mr. Stark didn’t come up for meals at all, Peter makes a sandwich for him and asks FRIDAY if he could take it to the lab. FRIDAY assures him that his lab access is the same here as it is in New York and he’s welcome any time at either. With a smile, he heads down the stairs.

When he’s not at the pool, watching movies on the huge TV or making food, he spends a lot of time down in the lab with Mr. Stark. Peter feels like, by now, he knows most of his tells. He’s watched Mr. Stark in the lab in New York for so long, he can tell when Mr. Stark needs a hand, or when he’s frustrated and needs a distraction. Peter’s getting better at knowing when Mr. Stark needs to be left alone, it only took Mr. Stark barking at him once long ago for Peter to notice how tight his shoulders get and how his foot taps the wrung of his chair when he’s not in the mood to have Peter around. Peter’s proud to think that he might be the only one who knows Mr. Stark that well right now, FRIDAY excluded.

There are even a few afternoons when Peter pulls Mr. Stark from his work and out of the house. They head to the beach, and Peter steps foot in the Pacific Ocean for the first time in his life, Mr. Stark standing next to him with a proud smile. Peter first takes a picture of their feet in the water and sends it to May, then later takes a selfie of them laying in the sand together. Peter’s trying to take as many pictures as he can of this wonderful time that he’s spending with Mr. Stark. That evening after supper, Mr. Stark decides it’s movie night. Peter runs to the kitchen for a snack and then bounds back toward the couch. He jumps right into Mr. Stark's space on the couch and takes Mr. Stark’s phone right from his hand, opening the camera app. Peter snuggles into his side and laughs out, “Say cheese Mr. Stark!” then snaps the selfie, not even waiting for a response. Peter can see that he’s not looking at the camera, but looking at him instead. With _the smile_ , it’s one Peter’s seen a lot of these last few weeks, one he almost never saw back in New York unless he had done something particularly silly. A smile of joy. It made Peter feel happy to have caused that, to have made Mr. Stark so happy.

After that evening, they seem to spend more evenings together doing things and less evenings in the lab. Peter had found the gym only a few days into the trip and had worked out every morning while Mr. Stark had a conference call. They would work together until lunch in the workshop and then spend the afternoon _galavanting,_ Mr. Stark called it. They had gone to the movies and out to some restaurants, but with as much paparazzi as there was, they only went a few times. Peter secretly loved it when they found them though, because Mr. Stark would hide him under his arm, hold him close and they would walk together wherever they were going.

At breakfast one lazy Saturday morning, Mr. Stark asks, “Pete, it’s your birthday next week. Wanna make some plans? Should we have a big party? You’re turning 18, so still no drinking, but we could invite some people over?”

Peter looks up from his toast and tablet and thinks about it for a second. He’d been thinking for a while about exactly what he wanted to do for his birthday and what he wanted from Mr. Stark which would, on that day, be legal, but he couldn’t tell him now, so instead he answers, “Actually Mr. Stark, could we just have the day to ourselves?”

“We do that every day Pete,” Mr. Stark whined as he rests his head on his hand, elbow on the table, trying to give puppy dog eyes to Peter. “It’s your birthday! Pick something _special_. You can pick anything, I’ll get you anything you want.”

 _I want you to kiss me. I want you to want me. I want you to lick down my body from my neck to my dick._ Peter has never been more grateful that the dining room table isn’t glass and Mr. Stark can’t see his lap. _I can’t say any of that out loud right now._ Peter thinks and says, “Could I hang out with you all day? We could head to the beach, or just hang out by the pool?”

Peter is holding himself so still trying not to reach down and touch himself through his shorts, visions of Mr. Stark laying him out on the lounge chair and blowing him running through his head. He’s sure that his blush is at an all time high but he tries to keep looking toward Mr. Stark as he slowly answers, looking confused at Peter’s behavior.

“Sure, Kid, if you want to spend all day hanging out with an old guy like me, I won’t say no.”

“Mr. Stark, you’re not old!” Peter says, forcing himself to laugh, like he’s not rock hard at the table. Mr. Stark laughs along a little, standing and picking up his plate.

“You’re too nice, Peter,” Mr. Stark says with a silly little bow, places his plate on the counter and then grins back at Peter, practically singing“Yes, I am!” as he disappears down the steps.

Peter waits until he hears the lab door swish open and closed before his hand is in his pants and he’s frantically jerking off. It doesn’t take more than a few pulls before he’s coming in his shorts. _Shower time before the pool today I guess_ Peter thinks with a giggle.

_Mmmm. Tony, you feel so good..._ Is the first thought Peter has the morning of his birthday as he wakes up, trying to not lose the dream that he was having when the sunbeam finally landed on his face. _It’s my Birthday!_ Is the second thought, as he thinks about his plans for the day. _Today’s the day I can approach Mr. Stark! We’ll have breakfast and time in the pool where I can wear my new tiny shorts, Thank you Amazon same day delivery, and maybe I can ask him to kiss me. I’m all tan from laying in the sun so much and my hair has these new golden highlights, I’m sure this can work out for me today._

Peter dresses carefully, in his new _short_ red and gold swim trunks and a tight white tank, showing off his new tan. He’s made sure that his hair was off of his face, it has gotten a little long over the weeks of his vacation, so he needs to swipe it back and to the side to make sure it isn’t in his face.

Mr. Stark has breakfast set out on the patio by the pool, and is already seated when Peter walks to the edge of the pool deck. Peter is going to call out to him, get him to turn and look at him since he is looking down at his phone, but mouth open, ready to talk, he lost his nerve. _Food first. I can do this. I just need a little pick me up first. Today’s my day._

Peter slides into his chair just before Mr. Stark looks up at him with a bright smile. “Hey sleepy head, it’s about time you got up, you almost missed your birthday breakfast!”

Peter looks down at the loaded table and raises an eyebrow at Mr. Stark.

“Ok, so I wouldn't have been able to eat it all, but maybe a bird would have come. You don’t know!” he said playfully, pointing his toast at Peter. “So what’s the plan for today Mr. Not-a-kid-anymore?”

 _Not a kid, that's right._ “Let’s just hang out and see where the day takes us. You know I love the workshop and I love working down there with you, but let's just have some fun out here today, together.”

“Anything for you today birthday boy, you just let me know. Eat first though, No growling beasts today.” Mr. Stark says with a grin as he picks back up his coffee cup.

Peter eats slowly, enjoying the heat of the day, the good food and the attention that Mr. Stark is giving him. He is seeing a lot of his happy smiles these days and he hopes that they will stay after he asks for his birthday gift.

After finishing the last bite of his fourth danish, Peter stands and stretches his arms over his head, showing off the newly tan toned abs, just as Mr. Stark turns to bring in his plate.

_Damn it. I’ll wait until he’s back to take off my shirt._

Peter walks toward the edge of the pool and waits until he can hear footsteps heading back his direction. When the steps change from hardwood to concrete, Peter slowly pulls his shirt over his head like he had practiced in the mirror, flexing his muscular back and shoulders as he pulls off the cotton. Peter waits a count to hear any reaction, but only hears the squeak of the chair. Peter spins around to see Mr. Stark sitting back in his seat, face down looking at his phone again.

 _He missed it? Again? What do I have to do to show off for him? Maybe it’s just bad timing. I’ll wait until later. I’ve got this. I can do it._ And with that thought, Peter steps backwards into the pool.

He sits on the bottom for as long as he can hold his breath before kicking back up and leaning on his arms over the edge of the pool.

“Mr. Stark! Come on! Pool time. It’s been at least 30 minutes since you ate something. Come jump in.” Peter called over to him, and then added with a whine and some excellent puppy eyes, “Please?”

Mr. Stark looks up as soon as Peter calls his name and his phone is face down on the table before Peter has even finished his sentence. He is already wearing his trunks and a rashguard for the water, so with a grin, he runs to the edge and jumps right over Peter’s head into the pool, splashing Peter with the wave from his cannon ball. This starts a mighty splash war that lasts almost an hour before Mr. Stark decides he is the winner and that he is going to have a rest in the shade.

Peter hoists himself out of the water just in time for Mr. Stark to turn away from him and walk into the shade. _Maybe this just isn’t going to work for me today. How many times am I going to miss his attention like this? Maybe today’s not my day, maybe today is just a nap in the sun day._ Peter grouchily walks himself over to a recliner that is laying flat and throws himself face down to pout.

He is there long enough to dry his back and is just about to flip over when he hears Mr. Stark call out, “Don’t get burnt!”

Peter turns to smile warmly at him, “I won’t.” he replies. _Even if he doesn’t think of me like I want him to, at least he’s looking out for me. Maybe that’s enough._

Peter’s still smiling at him, staring really, when he notices Mr. Stark is staring too, a little wide eyed and still. Peter listens a little harder and can hear his heart racing. _Is he ok? What’s going on? I better go check to make sure he’s ok. We did spend a lot of time in the sun this morning._

Peter turns over and sits up in his lounger, then stretches a little, the chair creaking just enough to almost cover the sound of Mr. Stark whisper, “What am I going to do?”

Peter, concerned now, stands and asks, “What was that?” taking a step closer to him.

Peter, closer now, can really look at Mr. Stark. He can hear his heart still racing, but regular, not erratically. _And FRIDAY would send an alert if something was wrong with the reactor._ He thought. He can see his chest moving faster too, like he is breathing too hard, and his eyes look weird. But then he sees them drop and give Peter a slow once over, toe to head, then back down to his shorts. His wet clinging shorts. Mr. Stark’s tongue rushes out to moisten his lips before being able to answer, “I said where did you get those shorts?”

Peter watches Mr. Stark try to look away from him, try to look at his face only but his eyes kept darting back to his midsection. _Oh, there it is._ Peter smiles as he thinks, taking slow steps toward Mr. Stark, _I stop trying to get his attention and boom, there it is. But man do I have it now. God he’s so hot like this, sunkissed and still wet, hair curling around his forehead. And he likes my shorts, this is awesome._

“Do you like them? I know they’re not a pair you bought for me, and I know you like to see me in things you buy, but I got these just for you.” _And just for you to take off. I can do this, be brave. Show him what I want._

Peter steps right up into Mr. Starks space. Then he slides one knee between Mr. Stark and the armrest, bracing himself with a hand on the back of the chair. He swings his other knee up and then sits on Mr. Starks lap, facing him.

It takes a moment for Mr. Stark to even respond, like he is frozen, staring up at Peter’s face. Then with a quick small shake of his head, questions, “Wait, what?”

Peter lets his hand come off the chair back and rests it on Mr. Stark’s shoulder. “You can’t deny it, Mr. Stark. I can see your eyes light up every time I wear something that you buy me.”

“No, I...”Mr. Stark stutters out as Peter scoots closer to the man. Peter leans in a little more and says, “And you touch me more when I wear your things. Your hand on my back or around my shoulders.”

“I do? No, I just..” As he talks, Peter knee walks closer, until he’s all the way pressed up against Mr. Stark, then leans his head down to almost whisper in his ear, “And I like it, Mr. Stark. I like it when you buy me things, and when you touch me, when you tell me that I’m perfect.”

Peter can see Mr. Stark’s hands are clenched around the arm rest of the chair as he stutters out, “I did? Really, I didn’t mean it like..”

“You didn’t mean to tell me I’m a _good boy_?” Peter says the last bit right into Mr. Stark’s ear, feeling him shudder beneath him. It gives him the courage to be bolder with his plan, “You didn’t mean to show me off to all of your friends, me wearing your colors? You didn’t mean to cuddle up with me on the couch every night and let me hand you things in the workshop?”

Peter watches Mr. Stark freeze at his words and can see him mentally reviewing all their interactions. Peter smiles a fond small smile as he sees Mr. Stark’s eyebrows scrunch together in the middle. It’s the same look he gets when he’s working on a project, not paying attention to the person that is talking to him and needs to ‘rewatch’ something they said. It’s taking longer than usual for him to replay his memory, all of his feelings and expressions flashing across his face. _Though, there are a lot of times we were together._ But Peter decides to interrupt anyway. He carefully places both hands on the sides of his face to hold him. _This might be my only chance, I hope I don’t mess it up._

“Tony,” Peter calls, quietly, saying it out loud for the first time. _Not Mr. Stark now. Tony._

“Peter,” Tony almost groans out, blinking up toward Peter’s face, but his hands let go of the chair and find Peter’s hips, so Peter takes that as encouragement to continue.

“Tony, I think I love you,” Peter says breathlessly, waiting for Tony’s positive response. Unfortunately, he doesn’t get what he wants when Tony leans back suddenly, Peter’s hands falling back to his shoulders, as he asks, “What about Mike?”

_Mike? Why is he asking about Mike? Oh, I didn’t tell him we broke up._

“We broke up months ago! He wasn’t what I needed.” Peter starts leaning back into Tony’s space, hand reaching up to play with the hair above his ear, as he purrs, “He wasn’t you.”

After another long moment of not the positive reaction Peter was hoping for, he leans back and asks, “Didn’t you notice that I started coming to the tower more often?”

_I was there like every day almost, did he really not notice?_

His internal musings almost made him miss the tone that Tony replies with, “Well, yeah, but I just thought you were busy with a project, and for a while I thought you just really liked working downstairs with the other interns...”

_Jealously. I can work with that._

“It was so I could see you. So I could be with _you_.” Peter interrupts again as he presses his forehead against Tony’s.

Peter feels Tony’s hands slide up his sides and back down to his hips and then hears and feels Tony sigh deeply before saying, “I think I care for you too, Peter.”

Peter’s heart soars, _Yes! I knew it!_ But then he feels Tony’s hands leave his hips as Tony leans back away from him and continues, “But we can’t, you know that right? I can’t be what you need.”

 _What? No! I’ll convince him. He’s exactly what I need. I’ll show him, I just need him to kiss me first._ Peter thinks as he reaches for Tony’s hands, holding them gently and saying, “So then, let me have this. Please. For my birthday. Please Tony, it’ll be alright, just the one kiss, I promise.”

Peter can see the indecision in Tony’s eyes, the want versus what he thinks is right. He smiles gently, trying to think loud thoughts at him, _it’s alright, it’s what I want, Please._

Finally Tony nods, leans up and kisses Peter.

At first it’s just a gentle thing, _not enough_ thinks Peter as he winds one hand into the hair at the back of Tony’s head and pulls a little. Tony groans, letting Peter deepen the kiss into what he was dreaming about. Peter, caught up in his kiss, grinds down on Tony’s lap and Tony’s hands fly back onto Peter’s hip and back, holding him tightly onto his lap. Peter pulls away to breath, intending to return to his kiss but Tony pulls away to end it. Slowly removing his hands from Peter and returning them to the chair.

“Are you sure we can’t?” Peter asks gently, wanting nothing more than to be held tightly again. “Because I know that I love you, and I’m sure that you love me too. We could make it work.”

Tony looks up at Peter’s encouraging face but says, “I can’t, Peter, I just can’t. Please don’t push, there’s just too much.”

“Too much _what_?” Peter whines while unconsciously circling his hips on Tony’s. His brain knew things were paused but his dick hadn’t gotten the message yet, and was still painfully hard.

Tony grabbed his hips to stop them, shuffling himself under Peter a little before answering, “Too much everything, Pete. Too much space between our ages, too much difference in our lives. What will people say?”

_This is not going the way I want it! He always says anything I want. I want this!_

“I don’t care what people say!” Peter almost yells, but then tucks his head back to Tony’s ear like he knows he likes, and whispers, “I _like_ it that you’re older. You can make it good for me, take care of me. Not like boys my age could.”

At that, Tony freezes, and with his hands on Peter’s hips, stands a little, twists around and shoves Peter onto the chair he was just sitting on. Peter flails in the seat as Tony, now standing steps away and coldly asks, “Is that what you want? You want someone to take care of you? That’s what you see in this?”

Tony’s made it to the edge of the pool now, maybe 15 feet away, but the growl in his voice has no problem making the distance to Peter.

“You want people to see you all dressed up for me?” Peter opens his mouth to answer but can’t even make a sound before he goes on, “You want people to imagine what you did to earn that from me? You want to be known as my sugar baby? Because Baby, that’s what’s going to happen.” 

Peter’s heart jumps hearing Tony call him Baby. It sounds exactly as he’s dreamed it would, but Peter feels like this situation is heading out of his control quickly. Peter stands, set to walk over and try to salvage what is left but doesn't make it even two steps, Tony’s practically snarling now.

“You’ll be followed, they’ll shove microphones in your face, they’ll find that Flash kid from school and ask him what you were like then, if you got special treatment when you were just a kid. If I took advantage of you. They’ll follow May around and ask her what kind of parent lets their kid do this sort of thing? You want her to have to deal with that?”

Tony takes an aggressive step toward Peter, causing Peter to take a step back, calves hitting the edge of the chair and causing him to drop down into it. “That’s what you want?” Tony roars at him, “Have you, for one second, thought that maybe that's not what _I_ want?”

Peter’s frozen. He’s never seen him so upset, it scares him. _I’ve never been scared of him before._ He’s not sure what the right answer is for the first time in his life. He has no idea what to say. He sees Tony turn back toward the pool and say something, though he couldn't hear what it was over the rushing sounds in his ears. Then his vision goes blurry, _why can’t I see? Oh, tears. He can’t see me like this, he can’t have more ammunition to throw at me._ Peter shakily stands, grabbing a towel off the table so he doesn’t drip on the floor. _Not another thing that he can yell at me about._ Then quietly says, “Sure, right then, sorry I got it wrong. I guess I’ll go change, I’ll, uhm, see you later,” as he walks into the house, brushing away his dropping tears and heads directly to his room.

Peter walks himself directly into his shower, slamming the knob over as hot as it can go. _Great. You did great. Lost the best thing that ever happened to you because you couldn’t shut up. This happens every time, Parker Luck, why do I even try_ Peter thinks as he strips off his shorts, not controlling his strength so they shred in his hands. _That’s great too, just wonderful. Wasted the last of my graduation money on a stupid swimsuit that I can’t even wear again, not that I want to, after today’s disaster._

At least rinsed off, Peter turns the water off, careful with his strength this time so he doesn’t break the knob straight off. Then walks wet into his bedroom and flops onto his bed.

“FRIDAY?” Peter calls, slightly muffled with his face smashed into his blankets, “Can you lock down and soundproof my room please? And my phone? I don’t want to talk to anyone for the rest of the day please.”

“Of course Peter. But, if I may ask, you seem to be in distress. Is there any I can do to help you?” FRIDAY answers.

“Not now, I fucked it up enough on my own today. Thanks though FRI.”

“Rest well Peter”

Peter wakes in the middle of the night, cold and hungry. He slides on the warmest pajamas he brought and goes to the door. “Is Ton, I mean Mr. Stark awake FRIDAY? Will I run into him if I go to the kitchen?”

“Boss is currently asleep at his desk in the workshop Peter. I don’t believe you will rouse him by leaving your room.

Peter, trying to be quiet anyway, opens his door and walks quickly to the kitchen. He sees a box from Rosario’s on the counter and peeks in. Arincinis. Then he opens the box below it, Osso Buco. Peter hangs his head for a moment remembering their first night in California, when Tony took him to Rosario’s and practically ordered the whole menu for Peter to try. The little fried stuffed rice balls had been his most favorite thing that evening with Osso Buco being a close second. Peter can't bring himself to open the fridge and see if the tiramisu is there. Tony told him he never eats there without it, and had made Peter try it, right off his own spoon. _He must have ordered this yesterday, before the...well just before. Doesn’t look like Tony ate any either, what a waste._ Peter sadly thinks as he grabs the box of cheerios in the cupboard and takes it back to his room.

Once Peter is back in his room, munching on handfuls of dry cereal, he unlocks his phone and stares at the image he set as his wallpaper. Him and Tony, snuggled on the couch. It was the day that Peter stole Tony’s phone and tried to take a selfie of them together. It was his favorite photo of all that he had taken so far, but Tony wasn’t even looking at the camera. He was looking at him. That photo really was the reason that Peter tried today, _I thought that’s what love looked like. I guess I was wrong again_. He thought as he deleted the picture.

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes Peter?”

“In the morning, when he wakes up, could you ask Mr. Stark if we could leave today rather than on Saturday? I just really want to go home.”

“I will pass on your request Peter.”

“Thanks FRIDAY.”

Peter fitfully sleeps for a few more hours, before being woken up by FRIDAY.

“Peter, Boss said that he can have everything arranged to leave by 2:00 pm today. It is currently 10:05 am.”

Peter just throws his arm over his face, groaning. He does eventually get up and shower. He texts May that he is coming home early and that he doesn’t want to talk about it, she replied with a hug emoji, a chocolate bar emoji and a noodle box emoji, so he is sure that she knew what was wrong.

He spends a small amount of time packing up only the things that Tony hadn’t given him. Tony doesn’t want a sugar baby, so he isn't going to be one. He will leave every gift here, unfortunately, that also means his phone. He spends some time emailing himself all of the important things he needs off it and his contacts list before powering it down a little before 2.

“FRIDAY? Can you tell me what time our flight is scheduled to arrive back in New York today? And can a taxi drive into the private airport or does it need special clearance?”

“You should arrive at about 10:25 pm and I would be happy to arrange a taxi for you and provide it access to the landing strip if you would like.”

“Yes please. Thank you FRIDAY, I’m really going to miss you. Thank you for looking out for me when I was around and I hope you continue to look out for Tony.”

“Of course Peter, I’ll miss you too.”

Exactly at 2 pm, Peter steps out of his room with only a small duffle bag. None of his luggage had been his own, even the backpack was one that Tony had bought for him. He had so little to bring back that it could all fit in the small duffel that his beach outfit had been in. He told himself that he could use the bag, and then could drop it off at the tower when he turned in his security badge. Happy wouldn’t let him keep _that_ even if he wanted to.

The drive to the airport is silent. Peter finally takes the time to look at all the scenery he had missed on the drive to the house. It was beautiful. _I hope I can come back out here again some day and try to make some happy memories._

The plane ride is much the same, as silent as he can be, sitting as far from Tony’s plush seat at the front as he can get. _Without my phone, it is going to be a boring four and a half hours_. Feeling exhausted, even with the sleep he had gotten the night before, Peter fell asleep quickly, never even taking off his seat belt.

As soon as the plane stops, Peter gathers his courage and walks toward Tony and the door. He stops next to a disheveled Tony, slouching in his seat, who won't even look up at him. Peter sighs, _I really did ruin everything._ He takes a breath and quietly says, “Goodbye Tony. Thanks for this amazing vacation. I’ll never forget it.” before heading out the door and down the stairs. The taxi is here just as FRIDAY said it would be. Peter walks first up to Happy and holds out his hand for Happy to shake. He looks strangely at the kid but does shake his hand. Peter, still holding Happy’s hand says, “Thanks for everything Happy. I’ll miss, I mean, I’ll see you around.” Happy nods once, confused about the whole situation and looks up to find his Boss. Peter climbs into the taxi with his single bag and tells the driver they can go, not even looking back to see if Tony looked for him.


	4. Chapter 4

When Peter arrives home, past 11, he finds May waiting up for him. He walks straight into her arms and lets her hold him. She lets him cry as much as he can and then wipes his face with a cool washcloth before she sends him to bed.

In the morning, she’s there making breakfast. “Don’t you have to work today, May?” Peter asks, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Not today sweetie, I called a friend to work my shift so I could stay home with you.” May answers, and then turns towards Peter brandishing her rubber spatula, “And don’t tell me that I shouldn't have done it. Work is not more important than you are kiddo.”

Peter looks guilty for a moment, that is exactly what he was going to say, before giving in. “Ok May. I’m not fighting you today about that.”

“Oh?” May asks, catching the wording that he used, as she turns to finish the eggs in the pan. “And what are you going to fight me over today then?”

“You cannot go kill, maim or yell at Mr. Stark today May. Not today and not tomorrow and maybe not ever. Promise me.”

May sets the pan of eggs down on the trivet before walking up and holding Peter at his shoulders. “Does he deserve to be yelled at?”

“Maybe a little, but it was my fault.”

“Then I reserve that promise until I get the whole story mister. Eat first, shower, put on some clean PJs and we’ll have a movie day.”

Peter does exactly that. He eats, showers, pulls out his Hello Kitty pants that usually would be his first choice, but shoves them in his closet with his Spider-Man suit, then pulls on a pair of grey sweats and goes to cuddle with May.

He tells her all about the flight and the weather, how great the food was and how fun it was to run away from the paparazzi, he tells her about the beach and the pool and the lazy nights watching movies together. He tells her about the casual touches, “All above board, I promise May!” and how happy he felt when Tony smiled at him like he did while they were there.

After lunch he tells her about the swim trunks, and the ineffective teasing that he _didn’t even notice_ , which made her laugh, and even made Peter giggle a little at the silliness.

Peter tells her about the kiss and how perfect it was, and then about the rejection. He recalls Tony’s reasons as best as he can remember them, and tries to cover how scared and small he had felt that day. May hears it anyway.

“I should march right over there and scream at him! He had no right to treat you like that! I know he brought up good reasons, and we could have all talked about them, but to blow up like he did, to scare you, I should go over and scare him right back.” May huffs out as she paces the living room.

Peter tries to interject, “I think he is already scared of you May, he’s said so before.”

“That doesn’t make any of this better Peter! Where’s my keys? I’m going over there right now!” she yells, and in a move, almost identical to the first time he had met Tony, he slaps a web shooter from the coffee table onto his wrist and webs her hand to the front door.

“Yelling at him won't change anything May. I just have to move on. I can do that. College is starting soon and I could really use your help. If I let you go, will you come sit with me?”

May melts from blistering mad to understanding sympathy in moments. “Of course sweetie, I’m sorry about all this. I just want you to be happy.”

“I know May.” Peter replies quietly as he dissolves the webs on her hand. Then, as soon as she is loose, he covertly webs around the door so she can’t open it without him, and pockets the solvent.

Together, that afternoon, they walk to the local store of May’s cell phone provider and ask for a new number and purchase Peter a new phone. It can’t be a StarkPhone, so Peter chooses an older android, and loads his contacts and a few pictures that he saved onto it.

The next morning, Peter starts the uncomfortable task of first calling MIT to unenroll, and then calling all of the schools that had accepted him to see if any were still willing to take him, and if they had any scholarships available. After the third rejection for placement, Peter lays his head on the table and cries. He knew that he should have applied for more grants and scholarships. One night after lab work, he and Tony had talked about it. Tony said that since he was covering it all, Peter didn’t need to apply for any assistance. Peter had agreed at the time, that the limited funds the schools had available would be better suited to someone who needed them more. Since it didn’t matter to Tony if he paid the full cost, it should go to someone who couldn’t. Peter had thought they were being altruistic, but now he wishes he would have been a little more selfish, if only for May’s sake.

Peter eventually finds that Queens College, just a few miles away is still accepting students, he had found a flyer taped to a bus stop as he walked by. It isn’t his dream school but it is accredited and they help him apply for some funding due to his GPA and May’s income. The grant isn’t much, but it covers the first semester of tuition, the most basic meal plan and housing. Peter promises himself that he will keep applying for more grants and scholarships, hoping that May doesn’t have to take out any more loans to help him.

Peter moves to campus the day before classes start. It is an ok apartment, if you ignore the smell in the hallway. There are 2 bedrooms and 3 other guys living there. He was lucky to find an open spot. He isn’t going to complain. Though May said that he can come home any time he needs, she expects him home to visit at least twice a month for supper at least.

After moving in his last box, he gives her the biggest hug and tries not to cry as he says goodbye to her at the door. “I’ll be home all the time, you’ll get sick of me.” Peter says through his sniffles. “Never. I’ll never get sick of you Peter.” May replies, clinging to him just as tightly. She takes a deep breath and steps back. She smiles and ruffles his hair a bit, like she did when he was small and calls to him as she turns out the door, “See ya around kid!” Peter smiles at the closed door until his roommate tromps through with a bag of snacks and breaks the moment. _I’ll visit soon. It’s only a bus ride away._

By the sixth day of classes, Peter knows the security guard’s route. It’s not like he is planning on going out as Spider-Man, but Peter thinks he’d better know where the guard was going to be if he needed to. He isn’t sleeping anyway, so he might as well keep watch. _It’s just loud right now with people adjusting. And it’s all new, so my senses haven’t adjusted to college life, or the smell yet. It’ll get better soon._ Even feeling terrible, he makes it a point to be polite to everyone he works with, but not try to make friends. He picks up trash on the street walking home, and whistles along to his music when he jogs around campus in the morning. It’s not like running there could be enough to get him winded, but his roommates had noticed _dude you’re ripped bro_ so he works out every day.

It happens at the end of his second week of school. Mr. Stark finds him. im Well, him or someone else owns a custom painted Maserati with Stark7 for a license plate. _Not likely,_ Peter thinks as he pulls up the hood on his sweatshirt and tries to walk slower. He skirts around the big group of people looking at the car and thinks that he can get around to the back of the building without anyone seeing him.

“Pete!” Tony calls, stopping him in his tracks. He has no choice but to look toward the man that he loved when he calls for him. Meeting Tony’s eyes was like a jolt to his system. Tony looks terrible. Not like really terrible, fancy clothes, sharp media smile to the masses, but the glasses, that suit, Peter knows it’s his _feeling vulnerable and needing my armo_ r suit. They had talked about it one day in the lab, ways to wear clothing to portray what you needed people to see. Peter would recognize that suit anywhere. But it is also the small things, more lines on Tony’s forehead, like he’d been scowling a lot, his beard wasn’t perfect, the line wavered on one side, like his hand slipped with the razor. Tony’s hand never slips. Something is wrong. _It’s not my job to figure it out. He rejected me. It’s not my problem,_ Peter thinks as he ducks his head and runs for the door. He waits on the steps inside the door for Tony to follow him until he hears the Maserati’s engine start. _He’s not coming for me. I knew I wasn’t good enough for him anyway._ Peter trudges into his room and types an email to FRIDAY, asking her to pass on the message but not give his email address to Tony. It takes so many tries to get it down correctly that it isn’t ready to send until after 4 am.

Dear Mr. Stark,

I’m sorry that I did not live up to your expectations. I couldn’t go to the school that would always remind me of you, knowing that the only reason I was going is because you asked me to. I’ll make my own way here. No one knows me or my extracurricular activities here.

Please don’t come find me again. I’ll reach out when, and if, I’m ever ready.

With love, always yours,

Peter

After hitting send, he sneaks out into the living room and slides open the window. He climbs out and up to the roof to cry, _for the last time now, seriously_ and waits for the sun to rise.

Peter has been having no luck finding additional scholarship funds or grants for school. The last time he’d been over for dinner, he found a letter to May from her bank denying her a second mortgage, there wasn’t enough equity in their apartment to qualify. May doesn’t tell him about it, and even goes so far as to tell him that her visit with the banker sounded promising, but he can see how upset she is.

After Thanksgiving break, he breaks the news to his roommates that unless a miracle happens, he will be moving out during break. The first day of December he finds an email in his student inbox requesting he visit the financial aid office. He figures it’s to settle his accounts and drags his feet until the sixth of the month, and several more emails.

Arriving at the office, he is shown into an actual office and not just sat in a cubicle. _I must have done something really wrong. I wonder how much I owe them to be escorted into the director’s office._ He is confused when the director comes into the office with a smile on her face. _Seems weird, but ok._ She settles into her chair and opens the file that she is holding, glancing up and smiling at Peter.

“This is so unusual that I just needed to tell you in person. I know that you’ve stopped in here a lot this semester looking for funding for the rest of this school year, and it looks like one of your inquiries has paid off! The Fallenstien Scholarship fund has awarded you with a full ride based on your academics this first semester and your previous GPA. The letter that accompanied it apologizes for not being able to contact you sooner, as your first semester grades were not guaranteed until after midterms. But it covers everything, tuition, student housing, books, supplies, the largest meal plan we offer, and it stays with you no matter where you choose to go to school!” At this, she sounds almost out of breath, so she takes a moment to compose herself and take a sip from her glass.

“I’m sorry that we weren’t able to contact you sooner either, as they sent us the letter at the beginning of November, but we had never seen such a generous scholarship awarded with so little restrictions before, we weren’t sure it wasn’t some sort or trick! We obviously wanted to verify it before letting you now that your school would be paid for forever. Oh, yes, I forgot to mention, it also covers your graduate degrees as well. Up to two PhD’s it says. That’s why we were so concerned you see, we thought it was too good to be true, but they’ve sent the first payment already, paying off your current balance.”

At Peter’s stunned face, she continues in a gentler tone, “Now, I want to explain that it’s your choice where to attend, this scholarship doesn’t limit you to us, but I would hope that you feel comfortable enough here to finish out this year with us. This is truly an amazing gift, and I feel blessed to be able to give it to you.” she ends with tears in her eyes.

“Sure, um, I mean, Yes, I’d like to stay here to finish the year out for sure. Thanks, um, I have to go tell my roommates that they don’t have to find a renter for my room.” Peter says as he stands and hikes a thumb over his shoulder, “Thanks for the news, it’s great, really. I’m just in shock a little, I’m not sure what to say.”

“Don’t worry about anything Mr. Parker, we’ll take care of all the paperwork from here. Have a good afternoon, and don’t forget about the all you can eat meal plan, you look like you could use a hot drink and some supper.”

“Yes ma’am, thank you again.” Peter says as he leaves. He calls May on the way home and tells her he got a scholarship, but doesn’t explain the specifics. He’s not sure why, he usually tells her everything, but it just doesn't feel true yet or something. He’ll tell her later. He does tell his roommates that he’s not moving anymore and they order him a pizza in celebration.

Over the course of the spring semester, Peter joins a small advanced chemistry study group and finally lets himself make some friends. They hang out after classes and find old arcades or classic movie theaters to visit on the weekends. Through friends of friends, Peter gets set up on a lot of first dates. Tall guys, short guys, smart guys and pretty guys. Most of them never make it past the first outing, but Peter does meet some interesting people. Unfortunately, he finds himself comparing them to Tony, and finds them lacking. _This kiss would be so much better if he had a beard. His blue eyes are pretty, but I wish they were brown. He thinks this rusted out Mustang is a sweet ride? He has no idea._

But the date that ends it for Peter, is with Will. Will with perfect brown hair and golden brown eyes, just a bit taller than Peter but wider, more muscular, the beginnings of a goatee, and a sharp smile. Peter has been dating Will for almost six weeks when making out on the couch turns to grinding into each other. Peter’s been careful about not moaning anything while they’re together, knowing that he still has wet dreams about Tony, but he calls out Tony’s name instead of Will’s as he comes. No amount of apologizing keeps Will interested in continuing his relationship with Peter, so Peter decides then that there will be no more dating until he can not think of Tony in everything he sees.

Dinners at May’s are usually hit and miss on being edible, depending on how distracted she is with what’s going on in her life. The last three visits have been completely burnt, so Peter finally speaks up over take out boxes on the couch.

“Something going on May? You seem distracted, more than usual. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry Peter. I didn’t mean to make you worried about me, I just didn’t want to bother you with this while you were in school. I was going to tell you in June, I promise.”

“What May? Is there something wrong?” Peter asks fearfully.

“No Peter, nothing’s wrong, I just had to go yell at Stark last month, and I didn’t want you to worry about it.” May states, resting her hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

Peter perks up and excitedly asks, “You saw Tony? Does he look ok? What did he say? What did you say?”

“Settle down sweetie, I didn’t actually speak to him. I just went to the tower. He did something stupid and I had to go return it to him.”

Peter looks confused, so May explains further, “Stark paid off my mortgage. He didn’t ask, he just contacted the bank directly. I found out after my payment wasn’t auto drafted like it should have been and I called the bank. The bank took some convincing that I didn’t want to keep it, but I finally got them to issue a cashier's check for the amount he paid and dropped it off at the front desk to that nice receptionist you used to talk about.”

“Janice? You talked to Janice?” Peter asked with a smile, “I miss her. I haven’t seen her since I dropped off my badge. Did she look alright?”

“She looked fine Peter, she smiled at me, and was very polite.”

Cuddling with May on the couch after dinner with a movie on in the background, Peter thinks, _Maybe he does still care about me… Or maybe he just feels bad. Maybe it’s better off that I don’t ask._

The end of the semester comes quickly, classes not very challenging for Peter, especially since, without Spider-Man and without a boyfriend, all he does is study. He spends the summer living with May and getting a part time job stocking shelves at a bodega down the street.

Peter does return to Queens College for his sophomore year, loading all of his Gen Ed classes and as many higher level science classes that he can into his schedule. He decides that the best way to not think about Tony is to stay busy. He’s especially grateful for his packed schedule come November when he sees Tony on TV. This time it’s not a gossip channel, it’s an actual press conference announcing a new line of smart consumer appliances. Peter finds himself drawn to the screen when Tony’s on it, and it seems like he’s on it a lot these days, talking about SI and the technological leaps they’re planning on making in the next 6 months.

Returning to school after winter break is rough. Everyone, and Peter means everyone, has the new StarkSlim. Everyone but Peter. It’s not that he doesn’t want the first of it’s kind waterproof, shatterproof, 7 mm thin smart phone, with a 46 hour battery life that retails for less that $200. It’s just that he can’t carry around Tony’s name in his pocket. He remembers their conversation on the plane to California about if this was even possible and he’s glad that Tony could make it, he just can’t have it.

By March, everyone knows in Peter’s small group of friends that he doesn’t have the new phone and someone jokes about how poor he must be to not be able to afford it. While he knows that they were just joking around, it feels so much like Flash from high school that he removes himself from their lives completely. He goes to classes, he studies in the library, he eats his weight in food every week from the cafeteria and tries to not watch Tony on the small cracked screen of his phone on YouTube every night.

With almost 80 credits under his belt and a solid 4.0, Peter transfers to Columbia the fall of his Junior year. He doesn’t use his connection to Tony to get in, and even tells the admissions department that he hadn’t ever been on campus before when he comes for his tour. He has a hard time walking past the Faculty House ballroom without thinking of that night though, not that Peter spends much time outside of the science buildings anyway.

He meets Jeff right away, assigned as a lab partner in one of his molecular biology classes and becomes friends faster than even he and Ned did back in 3rd grade. They live on the same floor of one of the residence buildings, Peter with a single, but Jeff has a loud roommate, so they spend most of their study time in Peter’s room.

Peter knows why he doesn’t date anyone, but Jeff’s a good looking guy and he doesn’t seem to date anyone either. After a late Saturday night of too much coffee and too many equations Peter asks him. Jeff haltingly starts to explain that he can’t date. He’s in love with someone he can’t have and that knocks a startled laugh right out of Peter. Jeff, upset that Peter’s laughing gets up to leave, but Peter tells him that he feels exactly the same way about the person he loves but had never expected to find a friend that knew what it felt like.

Jeff explained to him about his 38 year old English professor he had as a freshman at CUNY. He explained that they hadn’t started dating until he was out of his class, but it had been a whirlwind romance with weekends away upstate and plans for the future. Jeff continued to explain that a classmate of his had seen them at a Bed & Breakfast, and even though he hadn’t threatened to tell the university about them, it had scared his Professor into leaving him to save his job. Jeff transferred to Columbia that next week.

Peter, in turn, explained that he’d had an internship with a large company and had fallen for his boss. That on the day of his 18th birthday, he’d made a pass and was rejected but that everything reminded him of his lost love. Jeff only asked once who it was, but Peter just shook his head and wouldn’t tell him, stating that it didn’t matter, nothing was going to change about it anyway.

Jeff and Peter become inseparable, even pretending to be involved so their friends will stop trying to set them up on dates. Jeff meets May, and Peter meets Jeff’s family, and it feels like Peter has a brother for the first time. Bonded over a shared history of loving something out of reach.

Peter, still living with May in the summers and still working part time at the bodega, takes his birthday off and spends it hidden in his room. The first year _after_ he had tried to go out and have some fun, but he had been miserable replaying the day with Tony over and over. The following birthdays he had just stayed home and hidden himself until May pulled him out with campy action movies and take-out. This year was not different. Jeff had called in the morning asking if they could go out and Peter explained that today was too hard, but they could get together in a few days.

A few days ended up being almost 2 weeks later and Jeff took him to a small French restaurant in Manhattan. They ordered a bottle of wine to share and were almost through their entrees when Peter’s head snapped up.

“What is it Pete? Something wrong?” Jeff asks quietly, trying not to startle him. Jeff had found out the hard way that startling Peter made surprises happen. Peter hadn’t been planning on telling Jeff, or really anyone, that he had been Spider-Man. _Had been_ now, since it had been years since he was last out in the suit, but when Jeff slammed open his door one late afternoon after Peter hadn’t slept in more than a day, Jeff found Peter crouched in the corner on the ceiling. That had not been a fun conversation.

“He’s here, Tony, I mean my ex-boss. He hasn’t seen us yet, but I could tell he was here from the minute that he walked in the door.”

“Where? I wanna see this mysterious Tony.” Jeff joked as he glanced around the room.

“There, in the corner, sitting by himself with the menu.” Peter replies as he nods toward the corner Tony is in. “Pepper must have sent him early, he’s never the first one to a meeting.” Peter thinks out loud to Jeff's shocked look.

“Tony Stark?” Jeff whispers at Peter so no one else would hear them, “Your mystery man, who you worked with for years, that loves you back but won't say yes to you is Tony Stark? That Tony? Holy Shit Peter!”

“Shhh!” Peter whispers back at Jeff’s increasing volume. “This is why I don’t tell anyone! You won't tell anyone will you?”

“Of course not! What kind of a friend do you think I am? But I do think we should teach him a little lesson, show him what he’s missing. You up for some acting tonight?” Jeff says with a sly grin.

“Though I don’t like the look of that smile, what did you have in mind?” Peter replies, taking another small sip of his wine.

“I think we should be on a date, I’ll hold your hand, you laugh at my jokes, we look disgustingly happy, and make him miss you something terrible, you never know, maybe a little jealousy will go a long way.”

 _He was jealous of me visiting the interns before, maybe he’ll be jealous now._ “Let’s try it.” Peter says with a loud enough laugh to carry across the room, grabbing Jeff’s hand and smiling at him adoringly.

Peter can feel Tony’s eyes on him as he sits and giggles at Jeff’s truly horrible jokes. Peter thinks that maybe he had saved these up just for this sort of situation. It feels like an age, but really is only a minute or two before his senses settle. Peter looks over toward Tony’s table but only sees his retreating back.

Jeff follows his glance and sees him leave as well. He gently squeezes Peter’s hand and then pulls him in for a side hug as Peter’s face breaks into tears. Tears only last a moment as Peter pulls himself back together.

“I really hoped that would’ve worked, that he would have come over and said something, anything really. Anything to settle this.”

Jeff asks gently, “Have you really not spoken to him at all since your birthday that year?”

“I really haven’t. Not since I said goodbye on the plane. Though, when he did try to find me, I sent him an email asking him to stop. Other than him yelling my name across the parking lot, he hasn’t said anything to me since he screamed at me in Malibu. I really was scared that day. And you know the part time swinging around job I had back then, it was hard to scare me, but I had never seen him like that, so angry, pacing and yelling like that. As much as I love him, even now, I can’t put myself in that situation again. I gave up MIT to not be in his world anymore, not that I’d give up Columbia, if only for meeting you, but I had dreamed of MIT since I was young. I just couldn’t go there on his recommendation, or worse his money, especially after he accused me of wanting to be his sugar baby. He didn’t listen when I asked for time, he tried to pay for things I didn’t ask for, I had to do it without him.” Peter’s leaning against Jeff’s side as he vocalizes this for the first time. Explaining what he had been holding inside for years.

“Have you thought about talking with him about it? It seems like this is still a huge thing for you and I’m worried that you’ll never get over it if you don’t have some closure. I’ll come with you if you want, have your back so to speak.” Jeff offers quietly, holding Peter to him tightly. “I definitely can’t kick Iron Man’s ass, but I’ll be there for you if you want me to be.”

“You’re a great friend Jeff, more than I deserve after keeping this from you all this time. I think I’m ready to go though, are you? Maybe we could go for a walk.”

Jeff waves over the wait staff and asks for the bill. “I’m sorry sir, but the bill has been paid for, there isn’t anything left for you to do other than have a fantastic evening.” They say with a smile, “I’d love it if The Tony Stark paid my tab as a gift one night. You guys are so lucky, do you know him?”

“Not at all,” Jeff lies with a straight face, “Must have just been one of those random acts of kindness.”

Outside the restaurant, away from the gawking waitstaff, Jeff turns to Peter. “You have to go see him. People don’t randomly buy people’s dinner Peter.”

“He’s a billionaire, it’s nothing to him.” Peter argues back.

“You have to go sort this out. That was his olive branch, he reached out. Go yell at him or forgive him or just talk to him. You obviously still love him. I’ll walk with you to the tower, and I’ll come up if you want me to, but you’re talking with him.”

“Yeah, ok.” Peter replies, perking up a bit. “I’ll tell him how he made me feel and be done. I’ll get it off my chest and then be able to move on. You’re right. Thanks for running my life for me, it does make it easier.”

Jeff looks over at Peter’s cheeky smile and grabs his arm as they start off to the tower.

As they approach the main doors of Stark Tower, Peter slows his steps.

“Do you want me to come in with you?” Jeff asks calmly, “Because I will, I’m here for you and only you Pete.”

“Thanks Jeff, I think I’m going to be ok. Actually I’m not sure that you could go with me, Tony’s security is pretty tight. I think I can talk FRIDAY into letting me up, but not someone without clearance.” At Jeff’s confused face, Peter explains, “FRIDAY is Tony's AI, she runs all of his buildings. We know each other, and she likes me. I’ll be fine. I’m not sure how long I’ll be though if you wanted to head home.”

“You sure Pete? I can stay in the lobby and wait for you?” Jeff presses.

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I promise to call a taxi for the ride home. I won't walk or swing or anything.” Peter says with a wink.

“Right, I forget sometimes that you can take care of yourself since you look like a soft little twink.”

“Yep. Now go away. Shoo. I got this…. But Jeff?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”


	5. Chapter 5

Peter walks into the lobby and cautiously approaches the reception desk. No Janice tonight unfortunately, and this guy’s someone Peter’s never met, and he’s glaring at Peter already.

“Did you get lost kid?” the new guy asks in a snide tone. “I’m not sure you noticed, but Stark Tower isn’t a place you can wander into.

Peter takes a fortifying breath and states, “I’m here to see Tony. FRIDAY will let me up if you’ll let me to the elevator banks.”

“I’m not sure who you think you are, or how you know about FRIDAY, but she doesn’t let anyone up or talk to anyone for that matter. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” The guy, John says his nameplate, is now standing, pointing to the door.

“Kid? Pete, is that you? What are you doing here?” comes from behind Peter, in a shocked tone.

“Happy!” Peter says as he spins around, smiling at his luck. “I’m here to talk with Tony. John here won't let me up. I know I gave my badge back, but what do you think? Can I go without for just today?” Peter asks hopefully.

“Nah kid.” Happy starts and Peter’s face falls. “I’ve kept your badge here in the main drawer for years.” He continues as he marches around the desk, glaring at John as he walks by. “Janice likes to look at it every once in a while. I think she misses you kid. I know I do.”

Happy, now back in front of Peter, reaches out and clips the badge to the lapel of his jacket. “There ya go, back where it belongs.” Happy blinks a bit, looking almost a little emotional. “Tony’s not actually here, I’m on my way to pick him up. Wanna ride with?” He says hopefully.

“No thanks Happy. I don’t want you to have to hear what I have to say to him.” Peter says as his happy expression melts back into his determined one that he started with.

“Sure kid, wait upstairs for him then,” Happy starts as he turns to stare at John, “You know the way and FRIDAY’s missed you too.”

Peter reaches up and touches Happy’s shoulder as he passes, headed toward the elevator “Thanks Happy.”

“Hey FRIDAY?” Peter asks as he steps into the last elevator in the hall.

“Welcome back Peter!” FRIDAY replies, “It’s been a long time.”

“Yeah, sorry about that FRI. Could I go up to the penthouse to wait for Tony, I mean Mr. Stark? Happy said I could.”

“Of course Peter, your permissions to the penthouse, lab and all of Boss’s properties haven’t changed. You still have unrestricted access.”

“Really FRIDAY? After all of these years there hasn’t been a security update?”

“There has been, 3 or 4 a year in fact,” FRIDAY replies. “Boss just made sure that you were still marked as an active user so you retained your access.”

Peter, still standing in shock at FRIDAY’s announcement, needed prompting to get off the elevator. “We’ve arrived at the penthouse level Peter. Please make yourself at home, as always.”

It’s about 20 minutes later, and Peter’s standing casually by the large window that he came in the very first time he was here at the tower, looking out at the night sky, when he hears the elevator move again.

“FRIDAY?”

“Boss is arriving home momentarily.”

Not that Peter needed the notification, he could already hear Tony’s racing heartbeat as the door opened. No one else’s heart sounded like that.

“I can hear your heartbeat from here,” Peter says as he turns from the window, “I didn’t come all the way here to watch you have a heart attack. Sit?”

“If you’re going to yell at me,” Tony says with a surprising squeaky tone, but then takes a moment and regroups, “I’d rather stand, if that’s all the same to you.”

Peter stares at him for a bit before shaking his head _So stubborn_ but walks toward an armchair.

“I had thought about it, yelling at you. I have screamed it in my head so many times.” Peter sits and waves toward the chair next to him for Tony to sit. “You made me feel like nothing, like less than nothing that day. Like I had everything I’d ever wanted just yanked away from me in a blink. I was sad, no, more than sad, distraught maybe is a good word for it. But I asked you to give me space and time and you didn’t. You just took what you wanted without any concern about how it made me feel.”

Peter sees Tony step forward and open his mouth to reply, but cuts him off sharply, “No. My turn to talk, you’ve had your say. I can excuse some of your behavior since I walked away, trying to make up for your choices with money. Trying to pay off May’s mortgage.” Peter shakes his head, glancing back toward the window as he continues. “At the time it made me so angry, I never wanted your money Tony. You accused me of wanting to be a sugar baby and then you go and do something like that.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter hears Tony whisper, and it causes his head to snap toward Tony in surprise.

“I’m so sorry Peter. I know I was wrong. It took me a long time to understand why I did what I did. I was so afraid that you’d find out I wasn’t worth it. I’m not Peter, I’m not worth it, but how I showed you was wrong. I shouldn’t have said those things about you and May.”

Tony has walked to the chair near Peter now, and sits carefully before continuing, “I tried to apologize. I tried Peter, I went to MIT to find you, then again that day I saw you at your school. You looked so sad. I’m so sorry Peter.” 

_Son of a… I have never, in my life, heard him apologize. I want to be so mad at him, I am so mad at him, but he sounds so sad. Damn._

“I had this all worked out in my head. I was going to call you out on all your shit, say my piece and walk out again. I deserved better. I still deserve better. I never expected you to apologize to me like this.” _Or ever._

Peter makes to stand but sees Tony’s panic clear on his face. _Masks are down tonight. Maybe I’ll get to see the real Tony, the one I had the first few weeks in California. I better be gentle now, or they’ll come flying back up._

“Would you have done anything differently if you could do it again Tony? I’ve thought about that day so many times, what I could have said back to you, what I should have done. Have you thought about it?”

Tony takes a moment, head bent before replying in the most honest tone Peter had ever heard. “So many times. So many times Pete. I still think it would have been dangerous for you, that you would have decided that it wasn’t worth it in the end, but I should have explained it, told you what would happen rather than get angry like that.”

_Huh, maybe we do have a chance. I wish we could go back and really talk to each other. That's not a bad idea actually._

Peter stands as he says, “So let’s have a do-over. I’ve wanted to do that day over so many times, you do too. Let’s do it differently this time. But Tony, I need you to tell me the truth. The truth about what you feel and what you want. If you lie to me or try to force my hand, I’m done. I’m walking right out of that door. Got it?”

Peter had walked over to Tony’s chair and towered over him, having grown in the three years since they had last seen each other. He watches Tony swallow before he’s able to answer, “um, yeah, I mean yes Peter. I’m willing to try it if you are, and I won't lie to you about anything. You too? The truth?”

“Yeah Tony. There’s a lot that I want to say to you about that day. I won't lie about any of it. Now, where were we...” Peter says as he kneels on either side of Tony’s legs on his chair and rests his hands on Tony’s shoulders. Just like the day at the pool, but here Peter isn’t scared of Tony’s answer this time. “Here maybe? I had just told you that I loved you and you just promised not to lie to me, so your turn.”

“I love you too, I mean loved, no, love you too.” Tony says, stumbling over his words. “I only want what's best for you and I know that the reporters and the press will be relentless. They will hurt you and dig in your past and follow you. They’ll follow May and make her an example of poor parenting. You won't be able to swing around and save the day without constantly looking over your shoulder to see if someone is there watching. I know that I’m not worth all the trouble that it would cause you. And in the spirit of full disclosure, I’m not sure I can take you leaving me. I just can’t handle it. I know how badly I did in the months after you left years ago, and I didn’t even have you then to lose. I’m just not that strong.” Tony finishes in a whisper, head tucked down not even able to look at Peter as he confesses.

Peter replies to him calmly, showing less emotion than he feels, “Who says you get to choose? Who says you know what I can or cannot handle? Who says that you know what May can and cannot handle? Do you really think she didn’t know?” Peter feels Tony startle beneath him but continues on, “You know that I’m horrible at secrets. She knew I loved you before I did, and she still let me go on vacation with you. We talked about waiting until my birthday, to make sure that you weren’t pressured into anything illegal.”

Again Peter feels Tony start, but hears a small self deprecating laugh, “No wonder she was so mad at me.”

This makes Peter almost laugh too, “You don’t know the half of it. I had to web her hand to the couch so she didn’t come over and murder you that first week. She was the one that helped me with college and the new phone. Thankfully that scholarship came through so late, she was in the process of taking a second mortgage out to pay for school.”

This time Tony twitches, full body, and Peter looks to his face to see what's wrong. He sees the guilt that Tony’s trying to hide and in turn, tries to explain his choices, “I chose not to take the MIT money Tony, you don’t need to feel bad for that. We were fine.” But Tony’s not looking better, in fact, maybe worse. “What Tony? You promised to not lie to me. What is that look for?”

“Pete..” Tony starts and then mumbles out quickly like Peter might miss it, “I.. there isn’t a Fallenstein Scholarship fund.”

“Yes there is, that’s what.” _How did he know what it was called? There are thousands of scholarships.._ “Tony, what did you do?”

Tony doesn't reply, but instead looks down again, so Peter presses a finger to the bottom of his chin, tipping Tony’s head up to face him, “Tony, what?”

_Just tell me. Nothing can be worse than not knowing._

“I made it up, just for you. I paid your tuition. There isn’t a Fallenstein Scholarship, it’s just a name I made up so you wouldn't know it was me. I know you told me to stay away, but I couldn't just let you go! I knew you could do it on your own, I just couldn't let you. I didn’t put any conditions on the scholarship, I didn’t want to control you, I just had to do it. I was so sorry that I pushed you away, I thought you would come back once you had decided I wasn’t worth it, we could let it settle and you could be my protege again. It would’ve killed me, but I would have done it for you. Pretended.”

_Oh Tony. I couldn't have pretended. You’re worth everything._

Letting Tony hang his head down again, Peter grabs him into a gentle hug and explains, “I could never decide you weren’t worth it Tony. You didn't have the right to choose then, and you don’t have the right to make that choice now. I haven’t gotten over you, every relationship I’ve had, I’ve held up to you. Even my first boyfriend broke up with me because I talked too much about you.”

Tony pulls away just enough to look up at Peter. “You never told me that, about Mike.” he murmurs, “I’m sorry.”

“I never wanted you to know.” Peter replies, “but now that you do, there’s never been anyone else. Just you Tony.”

“But what about the boy at the table? I thought you were with him, you looked so happy together,” Tony asks, “and why are you here now? I mean, I’m happy to see you, you can come here whenever you want, but weren’t you out with him tonight?”

“First, that was Jeff, and he’s my best friend. We’re not together, and won't ever be, but he knows what it’s like to love someone he can’t have.” Peter’s hand wanders up into the back of Tony’s hair, and he continues, “I’m here because after I saw you tonight, I knew you were still it for me. But I was still _so mad_. Jeff convinced me I had to come resolve _something_. This situation has been this shadow over my entire life, it’s affected every choice I’ve made since that day at the beach house. And when we found out that you paid for our dinner, I just had to come.”

“How did you know I was there? I watched you, and you never looked over. You looked so happy with him, I couldn’t interrupt.” Tony asks, tipping his head further into Peter’s hand.

“You think I couldn't tell the minute you walked in the room?” Peter snorts a little, “Tony, I’ve always been able to tell if you’re close. I could blame it on the spider sense, but I think it's just you. As for why we were out tonight, it was to celebrate my birthday.”

“But your birthday was 2 weeks ago,” Tony questions, “Why go out today?”

“Well,” Peter replies quietly, “The last birthday I celebrated didn’t turn out that well, I didn’t get what I wanted. I haven’t celebrated it on my actual birthday since.”

“Oh Baby,” Tony whispers as Peter gets pulled into a hug, “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I hurt you. I told you that I’m no good for you. I just can’t be, I just..”

“Tony stop.” Peter cuts him off.“You don’t get to choose for me. I choose to love you. I chose to come back tonight to see you. I am old enough to make this choice.” Peter shifts a little to look Tony in the eye, “I understand about the reporters, we’ll deal with that as it comes. I’m not a kid anymore. May can deal with them too, if we need to, she can have someone for security. I choose this. I choose you. What do you choose?”

Peter watches Tony’s resolve cross his face. He leans up, and brushes one thumb across Peter’s cheek. “For the last almost 2 years, all I’ve had was your picture on my cell phone, and all my memories in my head, good and bad. I want you here with me. I choose you too, Baby. I love you Peter.” and then he kisses him gently, and Peter’s truly happy for the first time in years.


End file.
